Ask the Mane Mare
by Overlord-Flinx
Summary: Ever feel like asking the pony-folk of Equestria your own personal questions? Here's your chance. Join the interview-talkshow with out host Twilight Sparkle as we question our chapterly guest. Today: Twilight Sparkle. Next time: Spike. PM QUESTIONS.
1. Welcome to the Show

Tap-tap went the small index cards shrouded in velvety purple energy against the low wooden podium before the single unicorn smiling on a stage. Clearing her throat, she turned her attention to the camera facing the entirety of the set. "Salutations viewing audience. I am Twilight Sparkle, loyal student and apprentice to Princess Celestia; and your hostess for this wonderful broadcast," reading from index card after index card, she shuffled them behind one another as she finished one off. "Due to a rash of fan-base reception to our day-to-day lives, we here at Equestria have decided to hold a little interview-talkshow for our wonderful viewing public," finally placing her index cards down she gestured a hoof to a large, red couch opposite of her. "Over there, we have our 'Couch of Honesty', whoever sits on the couch must tell the complete and honest truth to what you the viewer send in as a question. In the meantime, all the other ponies will sit out in the audience."

Twilight shuffled through her cards for a second before pulling one out with a shimmer of her horn. "Our first guest will be… Rainbow Dash! So, if you have any questions for our dear, loyal friend Rainbow Dash, don't hesitate to send it in. Who knows? Your question may just be used."

Just then, Spike came shuffling in, sporting a backwards hat and stopping short of Twilight. "Twilight! Did you tell them about the question stuff?"

"The what—Oh!" Twilight's eyes sparked as she recalled her exclusion. "Thank you for reminding me, Spike. That's right; you the viewer will also have the honor of picking out an inquirer for our guest pony. We've picked out four unique ponies to do the questions, so you only need to pick from those four. Well, that's it for now. I hope to see you all at the interview portion of the show when the pony you pick questions our dear Rainbow Dash."

* * *

><p><strong>You heard Twilight. Just submit any question you want for our guest to answer. However, for the interest of EVERYONE please keep it in a "G"-"PG-13" reason. You're all smart people, so you can tell what's pushing it and what's fine.<strong>

**Anyway, let's point out our interviewee and possible interviewers.**

**Interviewee: Rainbow Dash.**

**Possible Interviewer: Applejack, Fluttershy, Twilight Sparkle, Gilda.**

**I leave the rest to you.**

**If you want your question to be a secret, just PM me but also leave your vote in a review.**


	2. Interview: Rainbow Dash

The stage lights beamed down onto the set where Twilight, behind her podium, was now not alone as a sky blue pony with a rainbow mane lay in lax on the crimson couch across the set. "Welcome back viewing public," Twilight announced with a stomping audience and hooting chorus being her reply. "Today, we're joined by our resident cloud runner and all around loyalty incarnate—Rainbow Dash." Rainbow Dash quickly gave the cheering audience a waver of her front legs along with a confident smile. "It's great to have you on the show, Rainbow. How do you feel?"

"Pretty good. Pretty excited to see what my adoring fans have to ask me."

"I bet you are. But first let's see who it is that will be doing your interview questions. We asked the viewing world who they wanted out of a choice of four individuals. The results were actually… unexpected. As it turns out, we had a three way tie. And since we don't have the resources or even the stage room for three different interviewers, we've asked our own Overlord-Flinx to submit his vote for the tie breaker. His vote?"

Just then, off to the side of the stage, a gray colt poked his head in with a dull look to his eyes. "Twilight…"

"Okay! Thank you Overlord-Flinx. Let's hope he doesn't have to do another tie breaker though," Twilight joked the audience who elected a collection of small chuckles. "On that note. Rainbow Dash? Are you ready?"

"Whenever you're ready," Rainbow Dash shrugged coolly.

"Our first question comes from **ShiningShadow1965**: 'How you are being doing so far'?"

"Pretty good so far. What? Is that it?" Rainbow Dash scoffed.

"Not at all. Much like other submitters, ShiningShadow1965 has multiple questions."

"Cool. Keep them coming then."

"'Is it true you like stallions or mares or both?'"

"Uhhh, I guess both? I don't really put any gender over the other."

"I don't think that's what it means Rainbow. But anyway. 'Since Gilda left Ponyville do you still have any feelings for her?'"

"I guess I do…" Rainbow Dash mumbled as she rubbed her foreleg impatiently. "Forgetting what a jerk she was to my friends, she was an old, close friend of mine. So that's not gonna change."

"Loyal even to those that don't deserve it…" Twilight rolled her eyes with a whisper under her breath before continuing. "'Do you still want Gilda?'"

"What? As a friend? Sure if she fixes her attitude."

"'Is it true that you read now making you a egghead?'"

"You know I do, Twilight."

"I know, I'm just reading the questions."

"Oh… well then I do read. But that doesn't make me an egghead!" Rainbow Dash protested.

"Of course not. I mean, I read and that doesn't make _me _an egghead, right?"

Rainbow Dash replied by giving Twilight an absent look and clearing her throat. "Uh, next question?"

"Oh, right. 'Are you responsible for the story Rainbow factory?'"

"Never heard of it. Any good?"

Twilight gave Rainbow Dash a nervous look as she laughed in kind. "I'll tell you about it later. 'Do you want to kiss Gilda?'"

"Next question…"

"'What is the real reason you got kicked out from flight school?' An interesting question, actually."

The rainbow maned mare sighed and settled herself into her couch. "Well, to tell you the truth, it was a complete accident. You see, I just did the Sonic Rainboom during the race to defend Fluttershy's honor. I was stoked! Except… I didn't know how to do it again. So I skipped classes, missed whole days of school, and events so I could keep practicing," striking a little embarrassed smile, she scratched the back of her head. "Guess I missed a little too much so the kicked me out."

"That explains a lot… well; at least you're the best flier now. Next question, 'Is your rainbow real or a dye job'?"

"How many questions does this pony have?"

"I'll just do the last one. 'Do you want to marry Gilda and have colts and fillies with her?'"

Starting to get irritated, Rainbow Dash shot Twilight a sharp look. "Is there anyone else with questions?"

"Yeah. A lot actually."

"Can we move onto one of them?"

"Sure. Why not? Our next question comes from **Daniboy95**: 'Were you and Fluttershy friends before you came to Ponyville?'"

Softening her expression and unwinding herself a little into the soft of the couch, Rainbow Dash thought. "I guess you could say that. We talked a few times, had a few laughs –mostly me-, and I helped her out a few times. So, yeah, I guess you could say we were friends before Ponyville."

"Our next questions come from **Drakua: **'Are you a filly-fooler, whatever that is?"

"If you don't know what it is, how am I supposed to know?"

"Good point… I guess. 'What are rainbows made of?'"

"Pegasi secret, kid."

"Darn, I was looking foreword to hearing honestly. 'Is Scootaloo a chicken?'"

"No? Does she _look_ like one?"

"'What do you REALLY know about Fluttershy, seeing as she's one of your oldest friends?'"

Rainbow Dash opened her mouth to answer but hesitated for a moment as she tapped a hoof to her chin. "Hard to say… You watch our show, so you've gotta know a thing or two too. But, what I gotta say about Fluttershy is that she's an awesome friend. We've got that whole ying-yang thing going on. What's that thing you were talking about Twilight? Equi-something."

"Equilibrium." Twilight pointed out with a joyous tone.

"Yeah, that's the stuff. We're equilibrium," she repeated with a proud smile.

"I've got to agree with that Rainbow. Next question comes in from **Samura1Writr**: 'Rainbow Dash, aren't you worried that your overconfidence and cockyness will lead you to your own death? Because it's already happened to many of those who have more skill than you could ever hope to have.'" Both Twilight and Rainbow Dash gave an absent blink before Twilight gave a nervous laugh. "Umm… Wow. That's, uh…"

"Harsh?"

"That's a good word for it. But what's your answer anyway?"

"Simple. I'm the best there is. And you shouldn't worry about _me _Samura. I'm got skill to spare. Do _you_ have any skill?" Rainbow Dash quipped to the audience with a sharp smile.

"Rainbow. No insulting the interviewers," Twilight warned her Pegasus friend.

"He started it…" going to a pout, Rainbow Dash awaited her next question.

"Let's move onto a more lighthearted question. This one is from **Matthais123**: 'Have you ever fought a rap battle?'"

"Sure I have. Where I come from, they call me Dash-a-rhymes."

"They do?" Twilight asked with a growing interest.

"Yeah, sure… Just don't ask Fluttershy…" Rainbow Dash replied with a low mumble.

"We have time for two more interviewers. Our next is **Swashbucklist**: 'Genetically speaking, how did you end up with a rainbow-colored mane?' Fascinating. I've always wondered myself."

"Some ponies have pink manes, some have purple, and in Twilight's case you get some kind of mix of both. So how is it weird that I have a rainbow mane? Let's just go with I was dropped in a rainbow making machine and leave it at that."

"It's your answer, so say whatever you want. Swashbucklist goes on to ask, 'Why did you make fast friends with Twilight Sparkle, but completely ignored Spike's existence when you first met them?' Another valid question indeed."

"I never met a dragon before. I'm not like Fluttershy, so I'm not all that interested in talking to anything other then a pony… at least that's what I used to think. When Spike and I started talking, I found out he's pretty alright. Guess you can't judge a mare by its mane or something like that."

"What a fantastic metaphor, Rainbow. This is our final question. It comes from **alfalfa monster**: 'How did you become friends with Applejack, Rarity, and Pinkie Pie before you met Twilight and Spike?'"

"I met AJ at my first Running of the Leaves. We kept neck and neck the entire way," sighing in remembrance, she continued on, "Rarity I met when Fluttershy was looking for new animals. She was searching through some dirt and stones for gems or something. Then Pinkie Pie? Hah! Now that's a story…"

"A story for another time I'm afraid," Twilight cut in with a saddened voice. "Your time in the chair is up Rainbow Dash."

"Really? Cool…" giving a light shrug, Rainbow Dash flew up away from the couch and disappeared backstage.

"Even so, if the audience and viewers want, we can invite her once more after a few other mares and colts get their turn. But until then, we have another guest to introduce. I expect you all to join us as we invite our next guest: Fluttershy."

* * *

><p><strong>Wasn't that fun? Sure was for me. Sorry if your question wasn't used. It doesn't mean I didn't like the question, but I need to root through the questions for interesting, funny, or original questions. I hope you'll all still submit for next chapter.<strong>

**Interviewee- Fluttershy.**

**Possible Interviewer- Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Gilda, Cutie Mark Crusaders.**

**Once more, the rest is up to you.**

**Also, if you want Rainbow Dash to have another turn later down the road, just tell me. And again, if you have a question you want to keep confidential, just PM it to me.**

**If there are any special requests for how you want a question done, please tell me. And for future reference, if you don't want a character dancing around the question: BE SPECIFIC! Make it a question they can't talk around.**


	3. Interview: Fluttershy

Once more, the lights of the stage gave the two mares on stage enough illumination to be viewed by the audience. Only now, replacing Rainbow Dash on the couch was another pegasus with yellow wings and a fair pink mane. "Welcome back once more to the show everypony," Twilight greeted from behind her podium, "Our guest today is Ponyville's top animal lover and another close friend of mine—Fluttershy." In response, Fluttershy gave a small wave to the audience while shrinking down into her seat. "So tell me Fluttershy. How do you feel about your up incoming interview?"

"Oh, um… I'm sure it'll be nice," Fluttershy whispered.

"Don't fret Fluttershy. Rainbow Dash had an easy time in the hot seat and so will you," Twilight reassured her winged friend. "And speaking of Rainbow Dash, she'll be taking my place here at the podium to do your interview thanks to viewer demand," sure enough, in a sky blue blurring soar across the stage, Rainbow Dash settled next to Twilight with a sharp smile.

"You ready, Fluttershy?" Rainbow Dash asked while switching places with Twilight Sparkle, who took her cue to leave the stage and leave the two pegasi to their interview.

"Oh yes. Go right ahead." Feeling her body undo its tension, Fluttershy gave a meek smile.

"Awesome. Now I'm gonna do my questions at random. Our first question comes from mystery writer **Blackshock95**: 'What type of music do you listen to?'"

"I personally enjoy natural music."

"Natural music?"

"You know; the wind of the trees, the chirping of the birds, that sound rabbits make in the morning."

"Fluttershy, that isn't music…"

"Oh… sorry. Well, then it would be Zen Music," Fluttershy nodded after some thought.

"Good enough for me. Next we have **daniboy95; **what's with the number 95? Anyway, the question was: 'Was it difficult to make friends with Pinkie Pie, when she is so forward, while you are quite shy?'"

"They say opposites attract, right? I guess since I am so shy I have a need to surround myself with opposites to me; like Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie. But, to be honest, it was hard to make friends with her… She was open to a friendship right away, but I felt I had to work my way into a comfortable spot with it."

"You lost me for a second there, but I bet it was a good answer. Speaking of answers, answer these questions from **Drakua: **'What's that in your shed, Fluttershy?'"

"My shed? Well, I haven't checked it lately…" tapping her bottom lip with a hoof, Fluttershy shrugged. "Last I checked I was keeping chicken feed in there."

"'If you thought about it, would you make a good alicorn?'"

"Like Princess Celestia? Oh my, that would be amazing. I could only imagine all of the good I could do with it!" Fluttershy shook with excitement over the idea for a second.

"'If you could, would you like to become an Alicorn?'"

"But… than I'd be showered with responsibilities like the princesses. When I think about that… It starts to sound scary…"

"Cool your hooves, Fluttershy. 'What is one of your worst experiences with animals?'"

"None really. Every moment with animals is just wonderful."

"Uh-huh, just stick to that story… 'What is a rainbow made of really? And Pinkie promise you'll that you're telling the truth?'. Not this guy again…"

"I would be happy to tell you," shifting a glance over to Rainbow Dash who was holding a glaring frown, Fluttershy shrunk into her seat. "But, uh, pegasi policy says I can't tell you… and that's the truth."

"Nice job, Fluttershy. For that, you get his final question. 'Can you tell us about your childhood life experiences and the like?'"

"I'm guessing you mean what my childhood was like? Well, it wasn't all too remarkable. Mom worked as a cloud maker, dad was a stand in for the Wonderbolts. Dad wanted me to follow in his wing-prints and become a great flier… As you can see that didn't work out so well at Flight School… But they were both loving and supportive. They even gave me their old cottage so I could raise my animals."

"Yeah, your parents were always great. And look, that guy sent a comment too. 'Hope you find your special someone one day, Fluttershy! If, that okay for me to say...'"

"Why thank you Drakua. I hope you find a special somepony too."

"Anyway, we got another few questions here from **ultimateCCC**: 'How did you get your mane so long and beautiful?'"

"That's so nice of you to say. Well, I use a few natural products as well as blow drying my hair with bird flapping. It's a lot of work in the morning, but it seems worth it now." Feeling her worries slip away, Fluttershy straightened up and looked to Rainbow Dash with some confidence.

"'Why did you name your pet bunny Angel?'"

"Because Angel is my little angel of course. Angel is a little rough at times, but love is unconditional."

"We're gonna need to talk about you and that rabbit later…" Rainbow Dash grumbled with a shake of her head. "Moving on. 'Have you ever thought about being a Veterinarian?'"

"An animal doctor? Oh yes. That would be a dream-come-true. But I need to practice my care of animals first… I'm good, but I'm not doctor good."

"You totally are! You'd be the best feathering vet worker in Equestria." Rainbow Dash pointed out, receiving only a blush from her friend as she curled up on the couch embarrassed. "Let's do the final question for this guy; 'What's going on with you and Big Macintosh?'"

Fluttershy's blushing cheeks intentioned as she squeaked out her answer. "What's that supposed to mean? Nothing's going on. He's one of my best friend's older brother, that's it."

"Hey, hey, hey! Chill your hooves, again. Let's move onto the next guy, alright?" Fluttershy nodded at the idea and Rainbow Dash continued. "This comes from **bearie**: 'Are you a virgin?'"

"What!" Fluttershy yelped as she jammed her head under one of the pillows off to the side of the couch. "What sort of question is that?"

"Alright, alright, I'll skip it. Let's see if there's a less personal one… Oh, how about this one from **Talon Graveshadow**: 'Fluttershy, when Discord was in, what I call, Butterfly form, your response was, in fact, a form of "trolling" or counter-trolling. In your opinion, is counter-trolling more or less effective than "The Stare"?'"

"Counter-trolling? I honestly wasn't trying to do anything, I was just agreeing with him because he was right. But now that you mention it, that did seem to bother him a lot. But, seeing as doing that got him angry enough to do… that… to me, I would say The Stare is more effective… but I still don't like doing it."

"'Also, when did you learn to accept the fact that Pinkie Pie can pretty much tell the laws of physics to take a hike?' A question for the ages…"

"Never really. It's like when a pet of yours grows up; you never notice so you never really see a reason to accept or deny that it happened. Pinkie has always been that way, I guess I never noticed."

"'Last question is, why do ponies have such large beds? Seriously, the beds are like, human sized, well most are, so why?'"

"Well that's simple, it's because—Wait… What's a human?"

"I don't know. Maybe it's kinda like a fish?"

"Maybe…"

"Anyway, next person up is from **Swashbucklist**: 'If you had a sibling, would you prefer a brother or sister, an older or younger one?'"

"In all honesty, I wish I had a little sister. Somepony I could teach all my animal raising tricks to and help those adorable Cutie Mark Crusaders on their own level. Does that make sense?"

"I guess in its own way. 'If you were a superhero, what would your powers be?'"

"Hmm… I would have to say the power of taking away pain from anybody. Even if I had to be the one to take it, I would still love the power to make anybody –ponies, animals, dragons- feel good all over."

"Always the sweet one, eh? 'If you could spend an entire day as someone else, who would it be?'"

For a second, Fluttershy hesitated, searching the stage with nervous eyes. "Umm… Am I under oath?" She asked Rainbow Dash with a growing concern.

"I think so. At least that's what Twilight was trying to tell me when it was my turn."

"Oh… Well… If I have to answer without lying, I would say… Rainbow Dash."

Rainbow Dash gawked at her friend surprised and with a gape to her mouth. "Me?"

"Yes, you," Fluttershy repeated, still sunk down with embarrassment. "She's so brave and talented… I've always admired that of her."

"Aww, I don't know what to say Fluttershy. That's just… wow. Let's move onto the next question from Swashbucklist…" Rainbow Dash prepared to ask the question before peeking over at Fluttershy.

"What's the question?"

"You know what? Let's forget that one," without another word, Rainbow Dash tore the remaining question into pieces and smiled at her friend. "Let's just do another two people. Alright? The next person is **aceman88**: 'Do you ever have any nightmares about what you did at the Gala? I mean you were completely off your rocker.'"

"A little sometimes. I wasn't thinking straight that night…"

"'Think you could ever be assertive without being a, well, the first three letters of 'assertive'?'"

"The first three letters of—Oh… Well, I probably could if I really tried… But I'm finding better ways to be assertive lately."

"Great to hear Fluttershy. 'Have you ever been seriously ill when you were a filly?'"

"Once actually. I missed two weeks of school because of it…" Slowly a smile perked up across her face and she let out a soft giggle. "Rainbow Dash stayed by my side the entire time."

"Yeah, I remember that. It gave me an excuse to skip school. 'Has anyone ever told you that you are the cutest thing ever?'"

"Oh never—"

"What about that stallion on the way in?"

"Well, I guess him, but—"

"And what about the colt backstage?"

"I guess—"

"How about those workers at the gym?"

"Alright! A lot of ponies say that…"

"Don't be so shy. You are cute," Rainbow Dash jostled before pulling out the final question. "Here we go, last one. This one comes from **Samura1Writr**; him again? Oh well…" pulling out a megaphone, she pointed the cone of it at Fluttershy and sent her question booming into the mare's ear. "'Why are you so shy? Were you born that way, or was it acquired later in life?'"

After a short stagger, Fluttershy picked at her ears and looked at Rainbow Dash confused. "Why did you do that?"

"New orders. We have to do any special request written on the question stuff."

"Oh… Well, in answer to your very loud question, I was always shy… at least as far back as I can remember."

"Great job, Fluttershy. You made it through the show. Too bad if they call you back, they can ask you more questions… But you'd have just as much chance as me getting called back, so don't worry. Anyway, that's it for us. Next up it's… Princess Luna?"

"Princess Luna? Wow… I was expecting Rarity or a friend of ours."

"I guess it's two of the 'Mane 6' as we're called then a special guest… Cool by me. You?"

"It should be fun."

* * *

><p><strong>Well you heard the rainbow pony. After two of the mane 6, we'll have a special guest. Why? Because it mixes things up and I love mixing things up. Cool by you? It should. Either way, we'll have fun. Specially since the special guests have special rules.<strong>

**Interviewee- Princess Luna**

**Possible interviewer- Celestia, Spike, Twilight Sparkle, Nyx, Sunshine Smiles.**

**Now, the rules for a special guest.**

**NO HOLDS BARRED BEATDOWN! Anything goes. The rating is thrown out the window (To a point, let's keep it clean in language).**

**Then, you get to pick a "Special Specialty" which are:**

**Lie Detector. If they lie, they get shocked… but they won't find that out until it happens.**

**Particular Interviewer. Each question gets a different interviewer, the person who it most relates to.**

**Present to the audience. All of Equestria will be in attendance and will be allowed to speak up and voice themselves.**

**Play fair. The normal rules apply. Give the girl a chance.**

**That's it, have fun everyone.**

**Remember, you can always rope a person back on stage for a new interview if you request it.**


	4. Interview: Princess Luna

Light shown down on the stage, only now, the lights were dimmed and the stage had been altered. The red couch that Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy had once used was now replaced by a gothic-style dark purple and black sofa; little bats with beady red eyes handing from the scaffolds overhead. Twilight Sparkle, who was at attention behind the podium smiled unfazed by the darker appearance of the area, looked to the audience. "Welcome back everypony. Sorry about our more macabre décor, but tonight's guest was very specific on how she wanted the stage. Join me in welcoming the princess of the night and the lady of the heavenly body: Princess Luna!" sure enough, in a swirl of the bats overhead, Princess Luna took center stage with a proud smile across her face. "Welcome to the show, Luna. How do you feel?"

Settling into her custom sofa, Luna smiled at Twilight. "Well, Twilight Sparkle. Well."

"That's great to hear. I'll be interviewing you today, so just answer the questions to the best of your ability."

"Let us begin then," Luna gestured one of her hooves at Twilight to commence the interview.

"As you wish, Princess. Our first question is from **megarockman78**: 'While you were on the moon, did you see evidence that others had been there? Like footprints or a flag or a vehicle with piano-wire wheels?'"

"Dare say not. The moon was most barren of anything other then I myself. I haven't an idea of why such things would be on the face of my moon anyway."

"I thought as much. **daniboy95 **asks: 'Do you still have those shadows magic like being able to move through a dark cloud?'"

"Dost thou doubt mine powers? I am the princess of the night, the conjurer of shadows; my powers are only rivaled by my sister. But simply to your answer, I very much could."

"A bit wordy, princess. Try to stay on topic next time."

"Forgive me. I will endeavor to be more prudent."

"Great. Our next question comes in from **bearie**: 'What was school like for you?'"

"Quaint. As royalty I was never subjected to the common manner of public education; however, my sister and I were tutored by the greatest minds Equestria had to offer I assure you."

"Here are a few questions from **Talon Graveshadow**: 'Luna, as the princess of the night, how familiar are you with Ursas. Like, do they respect you?'"

"Ursas? Ah, lovely creatures. They are as majestic and elegant as the heavenly sky they embody."

"Are we talking about the same ferocious, pony eating giants here?"

"But of course. The Ursa race were modeled from my heavenly body above. Verily I say that they are a tender and loyal lot."

"Huh… Interesting. 'Oh, and here is a rather... personal question. Have you ever, ummm... had a "special" stallion? If not, then would you please fly into the air, take a donut, and throw it into a small crowd of random stallions? Whichever one it falls on, I dare you to go on AT LEAST one date.'"

Growing a look of irritation along with a tinted red to her cheeks, Luna scoffed. "First, I will deny your request before hand. One of royalty should never stoop to such… demeaning levels. Secondly, I will implore you to take this to heed. A mare's personal life is for her alone."

"Now, now, Princess. Let's keep a leveled head. We're here for fun, alright?" Twilight attempted to reassure Luna.

With a single nod, Luna returned to her demeanor and allowed Twilight to continue. "' Luna, How cold was the, moon?'"

"I am unable to say…"

"Too painful?"

"Not at all. It just felt… abysmal. Empty. No temperature to be determined."

"Sad… but fascinating. Another few questions come from **Mirandafan21**: 'One, why did you go to the evil side in the first place?'"

"'Evil' is a relative word. What you call evil I find myself addressing as another matter entirely."

"Really? Explain."

"I don't believe you are able to question me, Twilight Sparkle," Luna pointed out with a slight joking tone.

Twilight smiled at the returned comment before continuing. "Guess you got me there. 'Two, didn't you help stop...Demeter or whatever his name is with Princess Celestia?'"

"Discord… I remember that day well. Yes, sister and I stood steedfast against that abomination. Truly I say it was an epic battle for the ages." Luna explained looking off into the distance in a daze.

"' Three, YOUR EVIL FORM WAS AWESOME! The battle was too cool! You didn't do much of anything however...we're you paralyzed in fear?'"

"Forefront, I thank you for your words of praise. As for my burst of paralysis during my moment of defeat, I tell you I was not in any such condition. My position was of my own accord."

"Alright Princess. This next one is a real heavy hitter. Are you ready?"

"Verily."

"Our next one comes from **Ganonfan117: **'Princess Luna, I have several questions concerning your views on various subjects of politics, personal preferences, and your philosophical standpoints as the co-ruler of Equestria. My first of which: what is your stance on the idea of homosexual and/or bisexual relationships between both genders of ponies in Equestria? To clarify, are you accepting of the idea of same gendered romantically inclined love regardless of either gendered couples, or are you against the idea?'"

"A colt of breeding it would seem. Very well. I am for any sort or relationship. If two mares or two colts are truly infatuated with one another, there is no reason for prevention of such acts."

"'My next question: do you prefer the flavor chocolate or vanilla?'"

"Simple, but a deep rooted tone to it… I favor vanilla."

"'My third question: What kind of economy does Equestria have, or rather, is it more free flowing, similar to a democratic capitalistic structure, or more based off of the ideal of equal distribution of wealth, resources, and/or basic necissary provisions, such as an economic structure guided by socialism?'"

"I honestly have very little idea of our current standing in the economic structure. However, a thousand years ago I remember we worked under a bartering system. Even so, it seems we now use a physical currency… an act emplaced by my elder sister."

"'Furthermore, what would the appropriate action be in the event of an economic collapse?'"

"I fear you would have to address my sister over that matter. I still need to manage through doctorates and decrees that have been had over the past years… I am far lagged in terms of the kingdom's structure now."

"'My fourth question concerns your imprisonment within the moon for one-thousand years: Had you, your sister, or anypony else considered the importance of the moon as, rather than a celestial body that represents the time for sleep, a symbolic representation of the time one should spend to explore one's spirit, spiritually and emotionally connect with one's significant other, metaphorically disconect with reality and take time to reflect on his or her worldly experiences, ponder the metaphysical aspects of them, and decipher the symbolic meanings thereof?'"

"One could do that with anything. It is not a new concept to draw meaning and inspiration from another object."

"'And finally, regardless of your answer to the previous questuon, what does the moon represent to you?'"

She pondered a second before giving a frown and looking up. "Regret… Shame… treachery. The notion that I must rise and set it each night is my metaphorical weight to bear."

"Wow… you're a strong mare, Luna. I'm honored to be your friend," Twilight said with a genuine smile.

Letting her frown slip away, Luna smiled in return. "The feeling is mutual."

"Let's get the next interviewer up. Here's **alfalfa monster**—Princess, why are you smiling?"

Sure enough, struggling to hold in a laugh, Luna cleared her throat. "Oh, it is nothing, Twilight Sparkle. Just… an old joke."

"Alright… first question: 'I think you are the best princess, do you agree with this statement?'"

"Neigh. Sister and I are equal in matters of being 'the best'. However, I admire my sister for her courage."

"'You have pretty hair. Why does it sparkle?'"

"Hereditary. Nothing really more or less."

"'How long has it been since your last date? With your looks, I bet you'll have one soon.'"

"As it so happens I was just on a date the evening before."

"Really?"

"Indeed. My sister insisted I be in attendance for her Garden Party, and I nay could disagree."

"Princess, I don't think that's what—Never mind. 'In many stories you and Celestia know about humans, is this true?'"

"Human? Human…? Perhaps Celestia mentioned that species once, but I haven't a reclamation."

"' What did you do to Pipsqueak? He hasn't been himself lately?'"

Luna's demeanor seemed to have broken away as she through her front hooves down on the stage floor, eyes gone wide. "What? Pipsqueak is not well? Where is he? I must—"

"Princess, princess! Calm down, he's fine. I promise," Twilight quickly attempted to assure her guest.

Gradually Luna returned to her seat, taking in a cleansing breath and returning to a calm expression. "Forgive me… I do not know what possessed me…"

"Don't worry about it, Princess. Let's just move on. This comes in from **whatisname**: 'What is the moon like? As in, was it just rocks, or was there life up there?'"

"I prefer not thinking back to those years… But it was lonely and devoid of life."

"' What was Equestria of a thousand years ago like?'"

"Far easier to understand than this time. Very few complications and much more honor among the Royal Family."

"' Did you see Wheatly while on the moon?'"

"Pray tell, what's a 'Wheatly'?"

"I'll tell you after the show, Princess. 'What do you really think of Princess Celestia? (Please don't send me to the moon for this!)'"

"Send you to the moon? Why ever would I do that? Never the less, I respect my sister. She is a dignified and elegant mare… though I do not approve of her more 'whimsical' approach to pressing matters. Though, she has been around longer then I, so I trust in her judgment with those matters."

"' Do you really have a twin sister? And if yes, where is she now?'"

"As far as I am aware, I do not."

"' Also, tell Luna that she is the best pony in all of Equestria! Go Luna!'"

"I do so enjoy admirers. I thank thee."

"We're running short on time, Princess. We'll do two more then call it quits."

"Fair enough."

"Here's a few from **Deadlights63**: 'Do you sitll have nightmares about being Nightmare Moon?'"

"Nightmares- No. I do, however, have times when I think back to those days… They help me stay on tack with my paper work."

"' How is your current relationship with your sister? We haven't heard anything for quite a while.'"

"Sadly, we hardly have time to converse. I sleep during the day while she does so at night. Because of this, we rarely meet with one another. When we do though, we tend to enjoy a nice discussion and at times a warm cup of tea. I would not go as far as to say we have a great relationship, it has been strained… but we're working through it."

"' Do you ever feel alone?'"

"At times, the feeling arises. But as of lately, the feeling has begun to lessen each passing day."

"' Are there any ponies in particular that have been really supportive since the Nightmare Moon incident? Made you feel like you belong?'"

"My elder sister, when we do get to talk, has been very forgiving and supportive. Not only her, my two night guards and Twilight Sparkle have all been helpful towards me in that matter."

"It's my pleasure, Princess. Let's do the final question. It comes from **Crimson Banner**: ' Are you ALL monarchy, stuck up and snobbish?'"

"Tis untrue! Regality does not make one into a 'snob'. My sister and I are well acquainted with Ponyville customs."

"Alright, that's it for now, Princess. It was great to see you again."

"You as well, Twilight Sparkle. I await the day we cross again"

"Maybe the folks out there will ask you to return. Until then, our next guest to the show will be… Huh…" looking at her card with her horn's magic, Twilight gave a slight tilt of confusion.

"Confusion?"

"No, no. It just seems like the rules have been changed again… From now on, it's two of the 'Mane 6' then two special guests. Saying that, come back next time to welcome out special guest… Trixie?"

* * *

><p><strong>BOOM! I'm mixing it up again? Why? Because I feel like it again. I've altered the deal; pray I don't alter it further. Unless you like these kinds of changes… in which case good.<strong>

**Interviewee: Trixie**

**Interviewer: Twilight Sparkle, Gilda, Snips and Snails (together), Celestia.**

**Now… someone has brought something interesting to my attention. Memes. You know them, I know a few myself, but do they? I don't think so… So let's show them one each. You pick anyone you thing pertains to the interviewee or such and I'll see what I can do.**

**Have fun.**


	5. Interview: Trixie

Flashing lights, spot lights circling across the stage in an extravagant show, a casting of smoke cloaking the stage floor, and Twilight Sparkle sitting off by her podium with an unimpressed look. "Fillies and Gentlecolts…" she began to say over the blaring music that accompanied the entire affair, "please join me in welcoming… Trixie."

In an explosion of smoke and small sparks of pink and purple, a light blue mare appeared, sporting a star-studded cape and pointed hat. "Greetings my adoring fans!" Trixie announced as the spotlights homed in on her and she shot a winning grin to all around her.

Despite the show, Twilight remained stone-faced and gestured for the lights and smoke to stop. As the entry effects faded away and Trixie took her seat, Twilight Sparkle started to gain her usual demeanor and looked to Trixie kindly. "Welcome to the show, Trixie. How have you been?"

"That's none of your concern," Trixie replied without so much as a glance at Twilight as she eyed the back of her hoof. "I'm here for an interview. So bring me my interviewer."

"Well, we can skip that. Because I was voted to be your interviewer," Twilight informed her with a somewhat cheery tune.

"…Joy…" Trixie mumbled as her hat drifted off from her head with a hued glow encasing it, revealing her silver mane.

"So, you know how this works, so I'll just skip to our first question from **taz2723: **'What happened to you when you left Ponyville? You didn't have your cart or outfit and nopony has heard of you since.'"

"I went home. Where else would I go? That cart wasn't my home, just my home away from home. Not to mention my home is far away from this hooky town."

"I see your attitude hasn't improved… Next few comes from **ShiningShadow1965**: 'Is it true that you want to tie up Twilight Sparkle spread eagle and proceed to do bondage play with her?' W-what?" Twilight stuttered out as her face burned a deep red.

"Hardly. The Great and Powerful Trixie can do better then her… _a lot_ better."

"Uh, moving on? Let's see: 'If you stayed at ponyville after the Ursa Minor incident will you try to be a better mare and apologize to everypony and accept Twilight as a friend?'"

"Apologize for what? Being better then that bumpkin? Or that filly-fooling pegasi? Please. And that Ursa Minor was the fault of those two dimwitted ponies. And the Great and Powerful is already the best mare, so I find no reason to do anything on the matter."

Twilight gave Trixie a glaring look while Trixie remained stuck in her winning grin. "' why do you speak in the third person it's annoying.'"

"Why do you ask stupid questions? They're stupid."

"Trixie, behave or I'll have you escorted out," Twilight warned her guest.

"Oh, fine fine fine. The Great and Powerful Trixie will try to bring myself down a few levels."

"Good, 'what was life growing up with you trixie?'"

"…How do I even answer that? It was, well? I don't know. I don't stand by myself."

"' Are you a virgin?' Again with that question? Why does everypony ask that?"

"Do you ask the Great and Powerful Trixie because you want to see if I am still pure or to see if you can be the first to—"

"Trixie!"

"I am answering the question. Isn't that what I'm supposed to do?"

"Well, yes. But you don't need to be so—"

"Oh, I see. Well, incase you were interested, it looks like Princess's favorite is still a—"

"Moving on! Moving on!" face nearly beet red, Twilight pulled the next question. "' If I ask you out on a date will you accept?'"

"I'm not desperate…"

"' If yes where does a sexy mare such as yourself want to go to?'"

"You're complement is true, of course. But if I ever do go out on a date, the Great and Powerful Trixie is always open for a performance or a play."

"' what kind of dancing you like, i'm the merengue kind of pony.'"

"I think you're confusing me for a mare that cares… and I don't dance. It's the lowest form of entertainment next to mimes."

"' Do you like stallions with that Latin flair such as myself?'" uttering that, Twilight began to fish out a small picture, but was stopped as Trixie put a hoof up.

"Not necessary. I could care less about anyone's appearance…"

"Really? Wow, that's the kindest thing you've ever said… that's actuelly sort of depressing."

"Just ask another question."

"' Have you have any sexual feelings for Twilight Sparkle?' What!" Twilight coughed out, her face burning once again.

"No… The Great and Powerful Trixie could still do better."

"Trixie, if you don't start being more polite, I can still have you removed."

"Fine. I will try and be nicer… Just ask the next question."

"It's not a question. It's a request. 'now kiss and make out now please.'"

The two of them locked eyes for a second, each one staring deep into the other. Then, slowly, their lips parted and at one simple moment, they uttered together: "Not a chance…"

"Anyway, your next question comes in from **BlackShock95**: 'what happened after you left ponyville? did you keep on being a show magician or something less... showy?'"

"As I said before, the Great and Powerful Trixie went home… far away from this place. While I was at home, I spent my time developing even better effects and showmareship."

"Here's one from **Gogo**: 'Hey trixie, why do you use illusions instead of the real deal? Also, why cant you, Oh I dunno, STUDY magic?'"

"How dare you? The Great and Powerful Trixie is no mediocre 'illusionist'. The Great and Powerful Trixie is versed in many forms of magic; I simply was too tired that night to showcase them… not that your pea—"

"Trixie!"

Trixie halted her words and gave a stoic frown. "Fine… please go onto the next question."

"Alright. This is from **ultimateCCC**: 'What earn you the title "Great and Powerful?"'"

"It's… It's a family matter."

"Is that it?"

"Yes. Now on to the next question."

"Fine. 'What do you have against Twilight Sparkle and maybe if you get to know—'"

"No. Next person."

Twilight gave a low sigh and a shake of her head as she pulled the next card with her magic. "**DeadLight63** has your next set of questions. 'What got you interested in being a performer?'"

"My father was a star performer, my mother was a famed assistant, and my grandfather was a king of the stage. Naturally, The Great and Powerful Trixie was born for the stage."

"Really? How interesting. 'A lot of rumors are going around that you "crashed" after the incident in Ponyville. Is this true?'"

"Far from it. It was a rebirth. The Great and Powerful Trixie has never been better."

"That's good to hear… I was actually worried about you."

Giving Twilight her first direct look at her that night, Trixie half smiled. "Then you can rest your worries. Now your next question?"

"Right. 'Has anypony forgiven you for your... well... ridiculous behavior?'"

"No. Because for that question to be answered, I would have to had done something ridiculous. Seeing as I haven't, your question is void."

"' Have you since given up on performing?'"

"Never. That would be like a pegasi giving up flying. It's against nature and it would be a crime against the viewing world."

"Here are your next few questions from **SuperDarthVader1: **'What happened before you came to Ponyville?'"

"I had just finished a small run in Las Pegasus. Nothing big… well, nothing big for me of course."

"' Were your parents just like you (as in were they too jerks)?'"

"How dare you?" Trixie snapped, her horn giving off a small spark.

"Trixie, someponies just think you're a jerk. It's nothing big."

"I don't care about that! My parents were just insulted. Nopony insults my dear, loving parents."

"Calm down Trixie. I'm sure he didn't mean anything about it," calming Trixie back down into her seat, Twilight sighed in relief. "Let's move on. 'Why are you boasting about your abilities (everyon- I mean everypony knows boasting gets you nowhere in the end)?'"

"'Boasting' as you all call it is in the blood. Like my grandmother always told me, 'If you've got the know, give em' a show'."

"Uh, interesting saying…"

"I know. It's as amazing as my spectacular as my flawless performing."

"I won't make a comment on that. 'If you did beat Twilight Sparkle what would happen next (would you kill her or try to make up things)?' Kill me? Do you want to kill me?"

"Please. The Great and Powerful Trixie has far better things then to waste any bit of time on you…"

"I'll take that as some form of a complement. 'Last Question: Do you have any love relationships?'"

"Of course I do."

"Love for yourself doesn't count."

"Never mind then."

"Alright, we have time for one more person. Your final section will be from **Drakua**: 'First off, after running off, did you later meet any other 'Ponyville rejects' ( Such as Gilda or the FlimFlam Brothers)?'"

"Flim and Flam? Ah, how they make me laugh. They sure know how to make a nice mug of cider too. Much better then the stuff they sold at Sweet Apple Acres, obviously. But yes, I ran into them during a trip to Trottingham. Nice boys… a bit talkative though."

"' Secondly, why DID you run off after the Ursa Minor incident instead of reconcile for your mistakes with the residents? It was Snips and Snails fault after all?'"

"Why stay in this shabby town? I had nothing to prove to them."

"' Thirdly, what made you want to be a entertainer, and furthermore, how did you receive your cutie mark (or destiny determiner, as it were)?'"

"As mentioned, I come from a long line of stage acts and skilled unicorns. And this?" Taking a look to her flank, she smiled a genuinely warm look. "This was a gift."

"A gift?"

"Yes. You see, believe it or not, I wasn't always such an amazing magic user or performer. But one day, my grandfather gave me a focal wand to practice with. Since that day, The Great and Powerful Trixie has had no equal. And as a reminded, the focal wand was made my cutiemark. Destiny of course; destiny to be the best."

"'Lastly, how have you been doing since the incident? Your a favorite amongst the fanbase and we can only fear the worst, so what have you been doing?'"

"I've been spending more time at my home in Hoofington. I will leave it that that…"

"Well, thanks for your time Trixie. I hope you can come by again." Trixie made no response other then sliding her hat back atop her silver mane and looking away "Anyway… Thanks for watching and tune in next time to see our next guest: Rarity."

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, alright. BIG change from here on. I still want you to review if you like the story, just like any story, but to escape some bindings, I want you all to submit your questions and requests into me through PM. Please be sure to label your questions with the name of who you are asking the question to, and what story it's for. Alright? Alright.<strong>

**Enough of that talk now, let's get to the fun.**

**Interviewee: Rarity.**

**Interviewer: Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Sweetie Belle, Prince Blueblood, Fancy Pants and Fleur De Lis (together).**

**Alright, enjoy yourselves and remember to PM your questions and review about what you think of the show.**


	6. Interview: Rarity

The stage had returned to its more somber appearance after the extravaganza that was Trixie's entrance. But now, the stage calm, the lights at a regular shine, and an ivory pony with a velvety purple mane taking her seat on the couch; the show was ready. Twilight Sparkle clacked the interview index cards against her podium while smiling at the audience. "Great to have you all back. Today, we're joined by the most fashion forward pony in all of Equestria, Rarity!" the announcement was met by the hoots and cat calls of the audience while Rarity gave them all a magnificent wave. "How are you feeling Rarity? Are you ready for the show?"

"Of course. But tell me, who will be doing my interview?" Rarity questioned in response.

"Well, it was a tight run… But Fluttershy won the spot to Blueblood by one vote."

"Splendid! Imagine how horrible the show would've been with him here?" Rarity laughed as Fluttershy had moved out from backstage and took her place next to Twilight Sparkle.

"Yeah, I bet. Alright Fluttershy, you know how this works, so good luck," saying no more, Twilight moved off of the stage to leave Rarity and Fluttershy alone.

Fluttershy shifted nervously as she shuffled with the index cards that held the questions. "Darling," Rarity spoke up, "I'm the one being interviewed. Just relax."

"A-Alright. Well, uh, your first question comes from **QuickSilverPaul**: 'Have you read the parody of the 'Cupcakes' fic, Dresses? If so, what was your reaction?'"

"I'm sorry, dear; I can't say that I have. Fluttershy, have you?"

"Twilight showed me something with that name… It wasn't happy…"

"Oh… Well, carry on with the questions then."

"'Which of your friends (Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Twilight or Applejack) do you think has the best mane and coat? And none of that 'They're all equally magnificent, I couldn't possibly choose!' stuff either.'"

"I would never say that. A pony's coat is their signature style. But, it goes without my saying that our dear Fluttershy has the most beautiful mane and coat. Second to none."

Fluttershy tinted her cheeks red as she tucked away a little, rubbing her front leg with the other embarrassed. "L-Let's move on… 'After the gala, what was the worst idea you came up with for what should have happened to Prince Blueblood? Should he have suffered the wrath of Fluttershy's stare, maybe? Or fall victim to a Pinkie Sense prediction repeatedly? Or something else, even?' Oh… my…"

"I rather keep my civil mind away from any thought to do with that… pain. He is not worth a moment of my thoughts, honestly."

"That's good… Now, he has a request for you to do. It says for you to do your best… Applejack impression…"

Giving Fluttershy a curious look, rarity shrugged and cleared her throat, wiggling her body ever so as if to warm up into the character. "Well, caution to the wind, right? Here we go… Ah' reckon t'eir be eh righ' good—" breaking her shaky and terrible accent, Rarity began to laugh. "I'm sorry, I can't do this! I sound ridiculous.

Even Fluttershy gave a little snicker before prepping the next card. "I think that was wonderful. Applejack would be proud. Your next questions are from **Camo-boy67**: ' Do still miss the rich ponies from canterlot or do like you life long friends better.'"

"Who wouldn't miss the life of the Canterlot elite? But I would always choose my friends over anything… no matter how glamorous it all was…" Rarity responded with a low whimper.

"It's okay Rarity. I still think you're fabulous. 'Do you regret meeting prince blueblood and his rudeness.'"

"Not at all. Thanks to him, I see that dreams are silly at times. I've decided since that day to find a rightful stallion instead of dreaming one up. A bit harder, yes, but nothing is too hard as apposed to going through that again."

"' what ever happen to Tom and did hate how discord tricked you?'"

"That rock? Well, I tried to throw it away… but Applejack decided to pick it from my trash and use it on her farm as support for her hen house… But honestly, I think she's just keeping it to spite me."

"Oh, Rarity. Applejack would never do that. Here, this boy has a comment for you: 'your the prettiest and best pony and my favorite pony'."

"Why thank you. If you were here, I would give you a big kiss for being such a sweetheart," Rarity giggled while giving the camera a little wink.

"Let's have your next questions from **lordesslight**: 'when did your love for fashion begin, was it before you made dresses for the performance?'"

"Darling, I was stitching dresses before I could trot. It just wasn't up until that night that my talent truly shined."

"' What was it like when Discord took your horn?'"

"It was horrible! I feared for a moment that I would never find gems again. And if I couldn't find gems, my dresses would be ruined!"

"Oh my… 'Is making dresses really difficult?'"

"At times dressmaking's easy, but when a customer calls for a revision despite what my first vision of it was, I have to pick up my pace and make it perfect. But in the end, it's all in the presentation despite the intimidation of some customers."

"**IAmTheBadWolf63 **asks two things: 'What product(s) do you use on your mane and tail? They look amazing!'"

"Would you be surprised to know that I actually don't know? Fluttershy gives me this fantastic product of hers, but I've never asked what it was."

"It's a secret," Fluttershy gave a winking smile before carrying on with her questions, "' Is there a special colt lurking somewhere in the background?'"

"Not to be vain, but when you look like this, colts tend to lurk everywhere to have a good look at you. But I don't have a special one in mind… yet."

"Moving onto **DeusExfreak**: 'Why do you act like you're from a long line of high class rich people even though we've seen your parents act nothing like you? Where did your "old money" demeanor come from?'"

"Ah, mom and dad, hah… I do love them. But I've always idolized my grandmother much more. She was a famed designed for the show mares and colts in Las Pegasus you know?"

"I bet she's amazing."

"You have no idea."

"Now, Rarity… these next few are a little more… personal… I could skip them, you know, if you want?"

"Parish the thought, darling. I was invited on this show because there are some who wish to know more about me. What sort of mare would I be if I shied away from a challenge? No offence to you, Fluttershy."

"Oh, none taken. Alright, here goes. These are from **ShiningShadow1965**… oh my… him. 'Is it true before you came to ponyville were you a stripper at a club?'" Both Fluttershy and Rarity burned a deep red while giving embarrassed and flustered looks.

"Uh… no. No I was never a stripper… Are you applying that I—"

"You look dignified Rarity. Like the princesses! Now please, let's move on…"

"Alright… for you Fluttershy."

"' If i ask you out on a date will you accept Seniorita Rarity?'"

"You just implied I was a trollop. I will have to decline."

"Since you a very fine mare of sophistication what kind of dancing you like, I'm more incline to a latin dance of Merengue'."

"I preffer the Foxtrot or perhaps the Pony-pokie… It's rather amusing once you get into it."

"It really is. Now, he wants you to look at this picture," Fluttershy offered a photo which Rarity took hold of with her glisten of her horn.

Taking it to her face, she studied the image curiously. "…Interesting. I was under the thought that only the Princesses had horns and wings. But Equestria is a big world, there must be others of their kind, right?"

"Right. So what do you think?"

"It's nice… not my sort of taste, but it is nice." Drifting the photo back to Fluttershy, Rarity sat back calmly.

"'I heard somewhere that sweetie belle has a major crush on spike is it true?'"

"Oh, darling. Spike is a little old for Sweetie Belle, right? If anything, it might be puppy love; in my opinion, some of the most enchanting of love."

"' I really want to know about you and your parents and where you come from originally you been a mystery and I love u mujer esta mysteriosos as tu mi princessa.'"

"Eres muy amable, pero mi corazón pertenece a otro," Rarity replied with a sweet smile.

Fluttershy gave a confused blink as she fumbled with the cards. "Uh…"

"Spanish. Being a designer, many different languages tend to help. And about what I said? Well… that's a secret."

"A lot of secrets today… 'I heard you got in a lot of fights in school when you were younger were you the kind of sexy bad –ahhh- of a honey i heard about?'"

"Bad ahhhh?"

"It's a swear…"

"Oh Fluttershy, you're so adorable. And no, I was never in many scrabbles at school. I'm a civil pony."

"' If fashion wasn't your calling what other dreams would you really like to do?'"

"A jewel hunter of course! My horn is already tuned for it, so it would only be natural. And think of all the gems!"

"'Do you like to role play as Mistress and me as your slave?'"

Rarity shifted uncomfortable along with Fluttershy. "Sir, I don't know what you've heard about me, but these aren't actions I like to take part in."

"I told you these questions are personal… Thankfully, this is his final one. 'what kind of flowers for a very beautiful mare such as yourself like?'"

"Irises are the most lovely flower I have ever seen."

"Ready for your final three interviewers?"

"If they're like the last person… I'm not sure."

"Don't worry, they can't be that bad. First is **skylightharmony**: 'Have you ever noticed that spike has a crush on you? If so would you ever think of dating him, despite the major age difference?'"

"Spikey-wikey? Well… The thought had occurred to me once or twice… It's not that I don't like him; I really do. But it's not a matter of age because honestly, look at Mr. Fancypants; do you think that mare on his arm is anywhere close to his age? No, it's a matter of species… It's something I need to commit to deeper thought."

"Wow Rarity… you really—"

"I believe there are more questions, Fluttershy?"

"Oh, yes. 'When you were a filly and your horn was pulling you towards the rock holding the gems that you used to get your cutie mark, did your parents ever try and stop your horn from taking you away to an unknow location?'"

"Not a bit. Like father says: 'when the horn goes a' pullin', it'll lead to some knowin'.' In other words, you have to follow your destiny when it calls you. Mother and father wouldn't dream of standing in the way of that."

"' If you were forced to either, shave your mane or dye your coat pink, which would you choose?'"

"Dye my coat pink of course. Pink is a lovely color, and I would never want to lose my beautiful mane."

"' Do you ever get buisness from stallions at your boutiqe?'"

"Thanks to Fancypants, yes. Before him, not much."

"' Would you give up your job as a fashion designer, to become a full time model?'"

"Tempting… but no. I would rather dress models then be one."

"Here are three from **Crimson Banner**: 'When did you begin designing professional clothes?'"

"I assume you mean the grade of clothes I make now? Well, that happened not too long ago. Roughly about the time my mother told me she was expecting a little sibling for me… I remember it well."

"'If you could have any logical superpower, what would it be?'"

"Well, my horn already lets me do quite a lot… but I would have to say the power of future sight. Not like Pinkie, a more clearer and vivid picture sort of power."

Fluttershy nodded and readied to read the next question, but stopped herself short. "Uh… Rarity?"

"Well go ahead, sweetie. It can't be that bad."

"…' Are you a virgin?'"

A moment passed with Rarity's eyes shrunk in surprise and Fluttershy sinking away behind her podium. "…Well… huh. That's… personal, yes. I don't exactly see how that would matter so… Next person?"

"Next person," Fluttershy agreed immediately. "Finally, we have **DeadLight63**: 'From what we've seen, you tend to notice problems more quickly than your other friends. Why is this?'"

"I have discerning eye of course. When you make the numbers of dresses and check over the multitude of gems I do you need to be able to see the smallest fault as quick as can be."

"' This one is a little personal, so you can skip it if you want. Seeing as you represent "Generosity", would you give up fashion to save a friend-''"

"Yes. A million times yes. I don't need to know the rest of the question, it's a yes. I would give anything to save a friend from anything. And that's not generosity, that's love. I love my friends like family. Isn't that right Fluttershy."

Fluttershy only gave a squeaking smile and picked up her index card again. "'You seem to be more tolerant to filth than the others. Did you have a bad experience with mud and etc. when you were young?'"

"No, I can't say that I had. I simply don't care for it. Nothing looks good on a clean white you know… except jewelry, but that goes without saying."

"Here's your final question. 'Another personal one, o you can skip this if you want to. What is your biggest regret in life?'"

"My biggest regret…" she seemed to ponder the thought for a moment, tapping a single hoof to her chin while furrowing her brows. "Well… I suppose it would be passing up on all the chances I had to show and tell the people I love how much they mean to me… Such as Sweetie Belle and Spike… I will always regret those choices to treat them the ways I had in the past. But I'm working on that."

"You did it Rarity! You finished your interview," Fluttershy cheered in a somewhat hush.

"Well that wasn't so bad, I expected worse, honestly."

"Careful what you say, they could bring you back later… But until then, we have another guest to see. And that is—Applejack. Wow, that's going to be a fun one. Applejack never lies."

"Yes, darling. But I'm not sure that's a good thing in this case…"

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, just because some of you didn't catch this, I'll say it again. To avoid getting deleted, I need you to PM YOUR QUESTIONS TO ME. I really can't stress that enough, feel free to review what you think about the chapter, but please PM me your questions and suggestions.<strong>

**Well, enough telling you what to do, let's get to the fun.**

**Interviewee: Applejack.**

**Interviewer: Big Mac, Applebloom, Flim and Flam (Together), Rainbow Dash.**

**Pretty simple, so have fun with it. Also, who should be the next two guest starts?**

**Ideas: Celestia, Fancypants, Fluer, Spitfire, Discord, Flim and Flam, Spike, Vinyl, Octavia, etc.**


	7. Interview: Applejack

Though tradition said that the stage was to be simple for the non-special guests, a small exception had been in order. The single podium that once stood off to the side was no longer alone as a second had been erected beside it; however, Twilight Sparkle remained firmly behind her traditional one as she fixed her index cards and peeked over at the hat wearing pony fixing herself uncomfortably in the red couch. "Here we are once more with our newest guest—Applejack," Twilight gave her usual introduction and gestured over to Applejack who was still struggling with settling in. "How're you doing, AJ?"

"Fine, ah guess…" Applejack replied as she finally found a suitable spot on the couch. "So, uh, yer' my in'erviewer?"

"Sorry, I'm not… Believe me, I'm _very _sorry."

"Why?" but before Twilight could elaborate, the air became filled with the sound of beating pistons and rolling wheels. Applejack narrowed her eyes, knowing exactly what was coming. "Ah should'a known…"

"Sorry…" Twilight repeated as the sound stopped and out from the shadows came two snappy dressed stallions, each sporting a low hat and a sharp smile.

"Well looky what we got here, oh brother—"

"We heard the song 'fore… ain't no reason ta' repeat it none, Flim an' Flam…" Applejack cut in on their opening number.

The two of them frowned at the interruption and dismissed Twilight to the back stage. "No taste for the classics, ay' Miss Apple?" Flam jabbed without dropping his smile.

"Now, now, brother. No need to be snippy. We were called here for a show, so that's what we'll give em'!" Flim announced as he quickly took one of the podiums and a few of the index cards with questions.

"Right you are, brother, right you are. So, Miss Apple, are you ready?" Flam asked as he too took a podium and the rest of the cards.

"Uh, sure, ah guess?"

"Excellent! I'll go first, Flam. This question comes from **Prince Island Breeze**: 'How did y'all get started in the rodeo?'"

"Rodeo? The apple business not working out for you so well?" Flam pushed as he and Flim joined in a conjoined laugh.

Applejack only frowned and took a deep breath. "Ah'm just ignorin' you two. As fer' the question; Ah joined the rodeo circuit when ah was jus' a lil' filly. No older then Apple Bloom."

"How sweet. But let's do your next question from **ultimateCCC**: 'Who gave you that hat your always wearing?'"

"I don't know, brother. Looks like a dime store one if you ask me," Flim said with a ribbing motion to his brother.

Again, Applejack ignored them and carried on with the question. "Ma' hat? Well, it was a gift from ma' pa. First birthday gift at that. Too big fer' me back then, but ah grew inta' it."

"' Have you ever wrestle on any occasion?'"

"Course I had! 'Fore Apple Bloom was born, Big Mac and I wrestled over ev'ry dang thing."

"Sounds like a loving family." Flim pointed out.

"Yes, too bad we never fought, right Flim?"

"Right you are, brother of mine," the two laughed again, only to have it cut short as Applejack cleared her throat audibly. "Moving on, moving on. Here we have a question from **Ponymanxx7**: 'If you could trade lives (even if only for a trade, and princess celestia doesnt count for obvious reasons) with somepony else, who would it be and why?' Probably-"

"Land sake! Stop interuption'!" Applejack snapped which made the brothers reel back with worried eyes. "Now… fer' the question. Ah don't know why anypony would ask fer' the princess's life, lotta' work an' all. But uh, ah would pick Big Mac. Boy can buck like none other!"

"' you seem to have the best relationship with Rainbow Dash at the moment. What's your current relationship with her? In other words, what do you see her as, like a twin sister, best friend, and why?'"

"Ah've got the best relationship with 'er? Huh… kinda thought that was Flutter. But, hey, ah might. Well, she's a hard worker when she does work, Ah'll give 'er that. Ah'm right proud to have a good ol' friend like Rainbow Dash."

"Feminine feelings, always a crowd pleaser," Flim admitted to his brother as they fixed themselves back up.

"I'll take this one brother. 'what was it like, when you were still a filly, having a baby Sis as little as Apple Bloom? Was it one of those "not enough time for me" cases, or one of those "helping around with a new baby in the house" case?' I for once was a great brother, right brother?"

"Right you are Flam!"

"…Yer' twins…" Applejack mumbled before fielding the question. "The Apple Family always pitches in ta' help Apple's grow. An' since ah was the most gentle of Big Mac an' me, ah took most of the responsibilities with handlin' her."

"' Not really a question but I should warn you: word has it that Rainbow Dash is planning to prank you sometime during the show- be careful!'"

"Naa. Rainbow wouldn't prank me in a public place like this… ain't sporty."

"I don't know about you, Flim, but I'm getting tired of all these nice questions…" Flam addressed.

"That I am as well, Flam. But I've got the cure for it right here," lifting one of the index cards up, Flim looked at it to read. "These are a few questions from **ShiningShadow1965**: 'Are you a virgin?'"

"Excuse me?" Applejack spat with wide eyes.

"Need I repeat it?" Flim asked with a sly smile.

"N-No, it's fine. Well… Gosh… Ain't that just a question? Well, ah gotta say… yes, I am."

Both Flim and Flam gave a lopsided frown and looked at each other. "That ended dryly, brother…"

"Right you are, brother. Let's see how she fields the rest of these. 'I'm curious what were your parents like? Do you remember them? Please don't be mad at me if you feel not answering the second part of the question i will understand.'"

"Don't see any real problem with that question. Ma' parents are right fine an' alive. They raised me right an' do their best ta' give me a good life. But business is business, right?"

"' I know you are a very hard working sexy mare do you have a look that catches your eye from a stallion or is it the stallion inside personality wise that interest you the most?'" Flam then produced a photo from off of the table and used the hue of his horn's green glow to waft it over to Applejack to view.

The cowpony eyed the picture down for a second before smiling. "Well, sure is a handsome stallion, give em' that. As fer' the question, Ain't never had much thought about it… Big Mac and Braeburn are bout' the only stallions I talk to round my age."

"Sounds like she needs to get off of the farm more, brother. 'When you were young and went to Manehatten to live with your aunt and uncle what was the real reason for doing this im really curious about this?'"

"Ah thought my life was to be away from the apple farm… But I was dead wrong."

"' What a beautiful Southern Country Queen of a mare such as yourself has a favorite flower you like?'"

"Ain't much for flowers, really. Sorry."

"' If you are free would it be my honor to ask you out for a date?' Looks like you've got an admirer, Apple."

"Ah guess so. But ah gotta say no to the date. Trees don't buck themselves, ya know. But ah reckon you'd be a right fine courter."

"' Have you ever once got really mad at your Big Brother Mac of you going out with a stallion and lecturing you on your virtues to the point that you argue and yell that you could handle those things by yourself?'"

At this Applejack began to go into an uproar of laughter, nearly falling out of her chair. "B-Big Mac? Lecture me on—Woo boy! That'd be the day! Ahhh… No. Big Mac an' I ain't never had those kind'a talks. Betcha' we never will either."

"'If for some reason i pop in and ask you out would you go out with me or you be too worried what your brother react to this?' Persistent boy, isn't he."

"Young love, right brother?" Flam nudged Flim with a little wink which he returned in kind.

"Ah'm flattered, but like I said, lotta work ta' do. Either way, ah'm sure Big Mac wouldn't care either way."

"' I heard from some one you sing very beautiful can you sing something for me pretty please?' Her sing? Hah!"

"We've got the real pipes on this stage," Flam seconded Flim's motion.

"Yer' flatterin' me too much. But I don't sing without a reason. Passin' the time, fer' a job, help Apple Bloom sleep; these are reasons. Sorry, Sugar Cube."

"' What is your absolute special dish you like to make the most for you or for that special stallion in mind?'"

"A nice, cool glass a' cider and some a' Granny Smith's signature sprout surprise. Really hits the spot."

"' What are the qualities you look for in a stallion? And be very honest on this one because im a very honest pony myself.' This boy really wants your attention, Apple."

"Well, shoo, boy seems nice enough. Honesty's hard ta' come by now-a-days. But, if ah had to think it over, ah'd say the stallion for me had ta' be a hard worker and it wouldn't hurt if he was good lookin' ta' boot."

"I was hoping for a more interesting turn out…" Flam admitted to his brother.

"Rest easy, brother. Maybe this **Trey178 **has a question to liven things up. 'Do you still keep contact with your aunt and uncle in Manehattan? If so, do they write back?'"

"Family's family. Don't matter what ya' do, yer' still family. Don't hear much from 'em anymore though… but that suits me fine."

"' You make a lot of different foods with apples, but have you ever tried making an apple flavored soda? I've actually had a few small cups and it's quite delicious.'"

"That ain't my field of expertise. I buck em' Granny Smith and the rest of the Apple Family does what they will with em'. Wouldn't be all that surprised if we do make soda."

"' Everyone enjoys a good mug of cider but I know there is more to making it than just crushing apples. How do you turn the juice into prime quality cider? Are there spices in the barrel that mix together with the juice as it fills?'"

"Shoo, I'd be happy ta' tell you…" Applejack began to say, only to shoot a deathly glare at the two sales stallions off to the side. "But on the count of these two flimflammers, ah'd have ta' say not now…"

"Us? Flimflammers?" Flim gasped, genuinely surprised.

"The very idea!" Flam agreed in a hurt tone.

"You ain't foolin' me. You got any more questions?" Applejack urged them on, wishing nothing more then to keep the show rolling.

"Alright. We'll each do one more. Ready Flim?"

"Ready Flam!"

"Then here's a gem from **lordesslight: **'How was your childhood as a little filly?'"

"Good 'nough. Wasn't all that glamorous, but ah ain't one for glamour anyway. Sure was rough bucken' trees when I had smaller legs though…"

"' Were you always athletic?'"

"Believe it er not, ah wasn't. Took lotta trainin' from Big Mac and personal work outs ta' get to the form I am now. Worth it though."

"' Are you still mad at Flim and Flam for what they did?' Well are ya', Apple?"

"Wasn't all too mad to begin with. Business is business, ah understand that. But there's a right way and wrong way of doin it, Flim and Flam."

"We'll agree—"

"—To disagree," both Flim and Flam laughed at their cooperation before Flim pulled his final card. "Alright, Apple, here's your final volley from **Sock123**: 'Do you know who Rarity's heart belongs to? She said that her heart 'belonged to another' in Spanish last episode.'"

"She did? Woo! Can't wait ta' give her an ear full of that!"

"Well, that's it, Apple. Was it that bad?"

"Actually, no. I thought it was gonna be a lot worse."

"Well, let's hope the special guest tomorrow fairs just as well," Flam offered with a wink to his brother.

"Let's hope indeed, brother. Speaking of which, tomorrow's special guest is… Our very own Princess Celestia!"

"Oh boy…" Applejack gulped cautiously, worry hung in her eyes. "Best of luck to our princess…"

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, show's over for now. And again PM YOUR QUESTIONS TO ME! I hate to push the point, but I'm sure you don't want this story to end. Do you?<strong>

**Anyway: The new rule with this next girl is that you can ask ANYTHING.**

**Interviewee- Princess Celestia**

**Interviewer- Twilight Sparkle, Princess Luna, Trixie, Breaburn.**

**NEW RULE: You can now only ask 5 questions max UNLESS you have questions that are VERY good.**

**See you later. But while you're at it, go check out Phantasizer and see what he does... trust me, he's good.**


	8. Interview: Princess Celestia

**Please remember to read the ENTIRE A/N at the end for your's and my convenience.**

* * *

><p>A triumphant fanfare of royal horns filled the air surrounding the stage. The crimson couch that once positioned itself in the midst of the stage lights was replaced in favor of a feathery white sofa with ivory wood work. At the podium, Twilight Sparkle shuddered it excitement as she visibly suppressed a squeal. "Welcome back to the show, one and all. Today, we have a very, very, very special guest. I don't think I need to introduce her… But I will anyway. Princess Celestia everypony!" clapping her front hooves together, a bright, blinding flash plumed out in the center of the stage.<p>

From the growing light, the silhouette of a winged mare took shape, stretching her wings out in an elegant motion. As the light dissipated and everyone's eyes could fix on the sight, Celestia chuckled lightly as she took her seat in her own special spot. "How are you, Twilight Sparkle?" she asked politely.

"I'm great Princess! But, I need to go… I have to let your interviewer take my spot…" Twilight replied, somewhat sullen.

"We'll talk later. No go," Celestia chuckled as she tilted her head in a nudging manner at her student.

"Yes, Princess. Don't worry though, your interviewer should be here in a moment," Twilight called back as she trotted out to the back stage.

Remaining in her seat, Celestia waited with a calm expression for her interviewer to arrive. In no short time, a swirl of bats swooped down across the stage and formed into a tornado in the center. Celestia only smiled at the display as another winged mare took shape in the swarm of bats. "Well, this is a surprise."

The bats soon dispersed in every-which direction and left the Princess of the Night standing front and center, facing her elder sister. "Greetings, Sister Celestia!" Luna greeted in a booming voice before positioning herself behind the podium and collecting the question cards.

"Greetings to you as well, little sister."

"I needn't explain the rules of engagement to you, nay?" Luna asked as her voice returned to a calmer and un-escalated tone.

"Nay," Celestia smiled with a little roll of her eyes, "I've watched those before me. Now carry on with the questions."

"Verily! Thy first question comes in from **whatisname**: 'Do you really raise the sun everyday? Because the laws of physics and the laws of the universe state that "due to the gravitational field of a star being so big and powerful, it traps stellar bodies such as planets into an orbit, the distance from the star depending on the size and mass of the planet, and it would take the gravitational pull of a star of similar or bigger size to move the first star, with the only exception to this being a black hole." what I'm trying to say is, how do you raise the sun when it's Impossible?' He doubts you, sister!"

"No, no, he doesn't. He simply doesn't understand our laws of the universe. You see whatisname, Equestria –and in turn our entire planet- doesn't work on your system. The planet is a stationary object, while the heavenly bodies above –the moon, the stars, and yes, the sun- are all objects that are in a relative stasis. Much like our weather, it's controlled and moderated for the best interest of the Equestrian race. I hope that answered your question."

"Bravo, sister. Thou has a few questions from **Julbot1**: 'Is it true that you like bananas?'"

"Very much so. They're one of my favorite fruits."

"' Do you know of any other alicorns besides yourself and Luna?'"

"Many. We're not an extinct race… just a scattered one."

"' If so who are they and what do they do?'"

"Where's the lesson in me telling you? It'll be all the more rewarding if you go out and find out for yourself. But, I'll be fair and say one you may not know about. A relative of mine by the name of Demeter."

"Demeter; a troubled one indeed."

"Ponyville would be in better shape if she would help out. But, Demeter is Demeter; I can't change that."

"' Where did you put the Discord statue this time?'"

"Exactly where I had it for so many years. Not that I see it as by chance that he broke free, but for entirely different reasons," giving a smile, Celestia looked over at Luna who only frowned dejectedly.

"He enjoys that garden…"

"He did, yes. Now please, I'm sure there are more questions."

"Of course. 'You seem to have a good sense of humor. Do you play pranks on Luna and the other residents of the castle. If so please give a few examples.'"

Celestia let out an airy laugh while Luna gave her sister a sharp look. "I would have to say I do. My guards and aides enjoy my little jokes, but Luna is a different story."

"Thou had itching powder laced into my tiara." Luna protested.

"I just can't believe you didn't notice the powder on it until you put it on."

"Never the less… **bearie** hath a question for you: 'PRINCESS CELESTIA I HAVE TO KNOW IF YOU WOULD GO ON JUST ONE ROMANTIC DATE WITH ME! PLEASE?' A bearing one, isn't he?"

"I enjoy a little unrepentant bearing," Celestia said with a sly little wink. "But, yes, I will have a date with you. Just come see me whenever you visit Canterlot."

"Sister!"

"Oh, lighten up, Luna. You could use a date too."

"Cease your teasing of me this instant!" Luna snapped with a red tint spreading across her face, "Let us press on… **Kiue Jin **will supply thy next query: 'To her royal highness, Princess Celestia. I hope you are holding up okay under the questions you have already received. Because what I am about to ask you will most likely be a nasty one. Why settle for the title of 'Princess'? There has never been any evidence of higher authority, so why not upgrade yourself to Queen Celestia?'"

"You know, that's a great point," Celestia agreed with a light nod. "I shall dub myself queen… thus reducing my sister who has struggled her entire life with living in the shadow into an even deeper shadow and rid us both of our equal link," slowly, Celestia frowned, "I ask you: do you really want me to do that to my sister? The title 'Princess' is to show we are equal. Despite age, power, and all else, I view my sister as an equal in every manner of the word… do you?"

Luna only tucked her head away for a moment with a low whimper before looking back to her sister with somewhat damp and cheerful eyes. "Thank you, sister."

"There's really no need to thank me… Now please, we shouldn't keep everyone else waiting," the elder sister urged her sister.

"Yes. These are questions submitted by **Skylightharmony**: 'Is there a reason Luna looks younger then you?'"

"We aren't twins. Not to mention that she spent a thousand years imprisoned on the moon; which I believe puts her in a suspended animation of sorts… But I wasn't there, nor do I know much about it."

"I rather not speak on the matter… Let's move on. 'Was twilight your only star pupil?'"

"Not to be rude, but I have had many great students before her. I have been alive well over two thousand years, it's expected that I ran into a few other ponies with a flare for magic… But Twilight is by far the most unique I've seen in a great long time."

"' How and when did you earn your cutie mark?'"

"It was a family tradition to be a force of nature; to do what dozens of unicorns or pegasi without much effort. However, we have to find what it is… it just so happened that I was very attracted to the sun. One early morning, the unicorns that where supposed to raise the sun were running late; I guess I was feeling a little anxious so I tried to lift it myself… That was my first sunrise."

"And it was beautiful, sister. One of my first memories and I will never let it go. Thy next's questioner is **lordesslight,"**

"Lordesslight? What a cute name."

"Is that just because it has light in it?"

"A little, heh."

"Very well. 'How do you keep your mane like that,With magic?'"

"It's an old royal family secret spell. It's a beautiful sight, isn't it?"

"' Where did you get all that beautiful jewelry?'"

"They're family heirlooms that come from as far as my great grandmother… Just imagine how long ago _that _was."

"' What are your parents like? If you don't mind me ashing.'"

"Mother and father… Mother was a beautiful and kind mare, and father was a cool-tempered and generous stallion. Strangely enough, they raised the sun, stars, and moon before we did."

"' You've lived for so many years, do you remember your childhood? and if so what was it like?'"

"I never forget a day of my life. My childhood was filled with either- training my magic, learning edict, or taking care of little Luna."

"Sister…"

"Relax, Luna… you were a cute little trouble maker."

"Thou art embarrassing me again!"

"I'm sorry, Luna. Do you accept my apology?"

"…This time I will. 'Were you ever friends with discord before he was all about chaos? ans if so what was that like?'"

Both Celestia and Luna fell silent. "…That's a matter I'd rather not cover at this point."

"Agreed. Let us advance onto **ShiningShadow1965**: 'Do you have a special bondage dungeon for those stallion slaves for you to enjoy mistress?' What? The nerve of-"

"The dungeon was removed a few hundred years ago. It wasn't making for a pleasing image."

"S-Sister?"

"Was that the only question, Luna?" Celestia asked without a shake of any sort of hesitation in her voice as she continued to give an elegant grin.

Nervously, Luna pressed on with the next question. "' I know you could read minds of any pony tell me what am I thinking right now'"

"I can only do that when you're present. Sorry."

"Since when can thou read minds?"

"You've been gone for a thousand years, sister. Without you around, I had nothing to do except study."

"That makes well enough sense. 'Have you and your sister Princess Luna shared a stallion in the bedroom for a three way sex?' Again with this? What manner of perverse creature is—"

"Well, it was so long ago—"

"Celestia!" Luna cut in with a sharp squeak and a slam of her hooves to the podium face, "Do not feed lies into this person!"

"Lies? Luna, are you embarrassed of our time together?"

Luna let out a sharp yell as she reeled back, blushing as if a fire were being started beneath her face. "Please, let us move on! 'Who has the most wild in bed you or your sister? And be honest you are on the couch of truth and give details please.' Gah!"

"Well, I'm more of—"

"S-Stop! Please sister! Have some form of humility! What would mother say?" Luna begged with crimson bleeding over her dark complexion.

"Oh, Luna. It's all in good fun. Has this ShiningShadow anymore questions?"

"One more… Let us round it off and move onto one less perverse…' who lost your virginity first you or Princess Luna?'"

"Me."

"Celestia!"

"Are you saying you did little sister?"

"I was—But—And—chastity—you… **daniboy95** asks: 'Did you only send Twilight two tickets on purpose, when you knew she had six friends?'"

"Yes I did. I was trying to teach her a lesson. Her first response should've been to send them back or ask if I could send more invites for all of them; but as always, she took the harder –yet more fulfilling- way of doing it. She learned the lesson none the less, but not how I first thought it."

"This shall be thy final questions. They come from **Ponymanxx7**: 'what are your duties on a regular basis?'"

"Raising and setting the sun, preside over legal matters and punishments, and regulating trade with other lands. Not all too spectacular, but I enjoy the work."

"' do you or your sister have any kids? I mean, being immortal alicorns, you mustve found anybody in your life at least once, even if it was a king or something?'"

"I for one have no children to speak of… Luna?"

"Even if I did have a child, it would have died over the thousand years…"

"Macabre, Luna."

"Forgive me. 'Do you sometimes wish you were mortal? I mean being immortal may seem cool, but having all that time pass, and seeing loved ones pass away must be a burden to live with.'"

"It's not 'cool' in the slightest in my opinion. But I wouldn't trade it for mortality. Simply because it saves the ponies of the kingdom from having to worry about tyrannical rules that will try to usurp the throne in my old age."

"' what was it like raising and teaching twilight when she was younger? Did it ever have it's funny moments abd flip-flops occasionally (please tell us one if you do)'"

"It was almost like raising Luna all over again. Such as the time when Twilight thought she over fed Philomeena and killed her, so she tried to break into my library to see where birds like her lived so she could replace it. She was halfway out of the castle with mountain climbing gear before I told her that Philomeena was a phoenix and was perfectly fine."

"I never did anything like that… 'PS: if your sister denies having any kids, you're both gonna be in for a huge surprise in the future...'"

"Oh, I don't think I will… There's a secret or two I haven't told you either. Either way, I'm sure you're talking about Cadence? Lovely girl, right Luna?"

Luna simply nodded as she shuffled the cards with her horn's magic. "That is all for now. Until we meet again. Until then, I will inform you of our next special guest… Ah! The fun has been doubled, sister!"

"How so?"

"Two ponies for the price of one, it would appear. The oristra major—Octavia, along with the disk jockey—Vinyl Scratch."

"Sounds like a fanfare of entertainment to me."

* * *

><p><strong>BOOM! There you go. Again, I will remind you to PM YOUR QUESTIONS IN UNLESS FOR SOME REASON YOU ARE UNABLE TO! Alright? Great. Also, remember to leave a review of what you think of the chapter, did I answer how you wanted me to?<strong>

**Now, let's get to the fun:**

**Interviewee: Vinyl Scratch and Octavia.**

**Interviewer: Pinkie Pie, Twilight Sparkle, Rarity, Fancy Pants and Sapphire Shores (together).**

**Sound fun? Well wait until you here this… Next chapter after Vinyl and Octavia, we're having a very special episode I'm calling "BULLET ROUND". What's bullet round? Easy… sorta. What it is is having 5-8 ponies who don't get enough recognition or are just in one or two episodes (I.E.; Breaburn, Cheery Jubilee, Fluer, etc.). We will have them come in, you get to ask 1-3 questions each to them, or just whoever you want after the announcement. Until then, submit who you'd like to see during bullet round. This is more or less a way to get fairly everypony involved in this show, even though some of them aren't as big as others.**

**So… GO, and have FUN!**


	9. Interview: Vinyl Scratch and Octavia

It was a strange request, but a special guest always had the right to their own requests if they were to be on the show. Because of that, a board had been integrated into the seat of the interviewing couch, dividing it into an equal half split. Looking at this division of the couch, Twilight couldn't help but smile with a shake of her head. "Well, I believe that seat is introduction enough, right?" Twilight joked while preparing the questionnaire cards, "viewing public, allow me to introduce your mares for this evening… First, Canterlot's esteemed orchestra player—Octavia."

Stepping out from back stage, a steel grey mare with a pink bowtie moved onto the lit stage and took a seat on the left of the divided couch. "Next, Ponyville's resident master of mixes—Vinyl Scratch." With a dynamic power slide out to the middle of the stage, the bleach white pony threw her front hooves into the air with a hoot. "Nice to see you both," Twilight greeted as Vinyl took her spot opposite of Octavia, "How are you both doing?"

"Awesome!"

"Well enough…"

"Well that's great. Now, I'll be letting your interviewer come up so you two can get down to business." Twilight informed them before disappearing off stage.

"Who do you think is interviewing us?" Vinyl asked with a side glance to Octavia.

Octavia returned the glance with a bored expression. "We're dealing with admirers of our lives… There is only one logical choice…" just then, a loud bang shot across the stage with a spray of confetti shortly after. "Speak of the mare…"

In a flurry of a pink blur, Pinkie Pie leaped onto the podium and let out a sharp 'woot'. "Helloooooo, Vinyl and Octavia!"

"Hey, Pinkie!" Vinyl and Octavia greeted, Octavia being fairly monotone while Vinyl had opted for an ecstatic grin.

"Okie dokie, we're here for questions, so let's roll a few out. Oh! Here's a couple of good ones from **BlackShock95**: 'how did both of your music careers start?'"

"As a filly, I was raised in the finer points of eloquence and poise. It was only natural that I would in time join the Canterlot Orchestra."

"…I was walking through a store and scratched a record player by accident… I liked the sound, so BOOM!"

"I like Vinyl's story better," Pinkie admitted, electing Vinyl to shoot Octavia a triumphant smirk. "' how much did your goggles cost vinyl?'"

"Octavia's dignity since I begged them off of her in front of our Kindergarten Class."

"Ah yes," Octavia mumbled, "A day I am reminded of whenever my eyes are laid upon those gaudy things…"

"' octavia, do you compose your own music?'"

"Indeed I do time to time. When I find time to scribe my thoughts, I tend to drift into musical endeavors as well."

"' vinyl, what would you tell anyone who wants to be a dj (such as myself)'"

"Keep the collar cuffed, shake away your doubts, and find a stuffy friend to tell you you're wasting your talents so you can stick it to them every time you win! But you can't take Tavi… she's my uptight stiff."

"I would find that insulting, but I told myself not to lose my composure on this show…"

"Wait…" Vinyl paused for a second, lowering her glasses a little so her crimson eyes could show, "You're not gonna snap at me or anypony today?"

"No."

"…Noted." Vinyl snickered before slipping her glasses back up.

"'I can haz hugs from both of you?'"

"I'll pass… thank you."

"Sure! Come on down, I got enough love to share, unlike Stuffy here."

"Awesome! Vinyl, you're on fire today. Octavia, you gotta try to be a little more appealing, 'kay?" Pinkie offered. Octavia simple shook her head with a low sigh. "Now, it's **skylightharmony: **'Rumors say that you and octavia are more then good friends, I you know what i mean, is this true?' You two are filly-foolers?"

"Filly-Fooler?" Octavia muttered the word as she went into thought.

Vinyl, on the other hand only blushed and scratched the back of her muddled mane. "Heh, well… it's complicated. Tavi isn't an outright filly-fooler, but…"

"Vinyl Scratch, what's a filly-fooler?"

"Uhhhhhh… Rainbow Dash."

"Rainbow- Oh, a prankster. Yes… No, I'm no prankster, but how did we get on the topic of—"

"Pinkie, next question!"

"Okie Dokie! 'What type of flowers would you two perfer?'"

"Rhododendron."

"Uh, lily? I'm not a flower expert."

"' You two are almost complete opposites, how did you ever become friends?'"

"Not by choice… I assure you."

"After you follow a filly from kindergarten to graduation, sooner or later they give up and have to accept your friendship."

"It was rather bothersome…"

"You see? I get her all bothered," both Pinkie and Vinyl burst out into a fit of laughter while Octavia buried her head under one of the couch pillows in embarrassment.

"Okay, okay, got another one; 'Wht do you look for in a Stallion?'"

"Class and stature. A stallion should always present himself with proper airs."

"…Meh. I guess dancing skills… You gotta love a good dancer, right?"

"' Seeing as i am a cellist myself i wonder if we may be able to play a duet, could this be arranged?'"

"Approach me when you've had years of classical training and then we'll see."

"See? That wasn't a 'no'. You are so in there!"

"' Fact: OCTAVIA IS THE BEST PONY'"

"Why, thank you."

"Hey, I thought I was best pony… The fanfics lied to me!"

"Don't worry, Vinyl, maybe this **QuickSilverPaul** has something for you. 'Vinyl, what music genre is your favorite?'"

"Please, Paul. You're wasting your time. Vinyl only knows one kind of—"

"I'm under some kind of oath, right?" Vinyl cut in. Pinkie gave her a quick nod, to which Vinyl shrugged. "Then it's gotta be Orchestra Classic."

"Classical? Since when did you like classical?"

At Octavia's comment, Vinyl smirked and gave a hearty laugh. "Since ever. I find it soothing, strict, and sexy… my three favourte S's other then se—"

"Pinkie Pie, please. The next question?"

"Alrighty. 'Octavia, is there any truth to the rumours that you and Pinkamena Pie are sisters, or otherwise closely related?'"

"Grounded or not, I have no intention of answering that claim…"

"She's waiting on the blood test," Vinyl told Pinkie flatly.

"Yeah, I thought so. 'Vinyl and Octavia, what do the two of you think of each others' music?'"

"It's… energetic at the very least."

"I can't break a move to it, but it gives me ideas for my own music."

"' What is the relationship between the two of you? Rivals, friends, etc.?'"

"We are—"

"Best friends! I sleep over at her place, she shares her lunch with me, she borrows my bathroom…"

"I-It's because my shower is missing a proper head!"

"Uh-huh. So yeah, we're the best of friends!"

"Even awesomer!" Pinkie clapped her front hooves together before drawing a new card. "Oh, here's one from **Gogo**: 'Vinyl: is it true that you have 'ponified' evert song?'"

"Aw man! Lyra spilt the beans, didn't she? That was supposed to be a secret… Oh well, yeah, I'm working on it."

"Now, time for **ShiningShadow1965**: 'This question is for both of them who is more wilder in bed?' Woah...! Interesting question."

"How is that interesting!" Octavia snapped in a deep fluster toned red. "It's lewd and uncouth! And, and…" Octavia continued to spout out distain for the question while Vinyl tapped her chin in thought.

"Hmmm… Octavia in bed…? Well, I do like to brag, so I say I—"

"Bite your cheek, hold your tongue, and stifle your speech Vinyl Scratch!" Octavia ordered over the low divider between them. "There will be no flaunting of anything on this stage!"

"I thought you said you were keeping a cool head today?" prodded Vinyl, still keeping a calm tone.

The orchestra pony stammered for a moment before finally falling silent, cuing Pinkie Pie to carry on. "That wasn't boring! Let's see if we get something better with the next one! 'Vinyl and octavia have you have any favorite costume you use for role playing and if you do described said costume?'"

"Well _I_ don't…" Vinyl stressed while tilting her head over to Octavia.

She shifted uneasily while pulling at her ivory collar. "They are… for special shows and parties. They aren't 'costumes', they're only dignified outfits for special gatherings." She attempted to explain.

"Riiiiiiiight. 'Octavia and vinyl the both of you are a very refine, cute and sexy mares have you ever had sex in a very unusual place?' Ohhh, sneaky…"

"This is outright harassment!" Octavia shouted as she slammed a hoof into the arm of her chair.

"Well there was that one time in the Everfree—"

"This is a family show!" Octavia strained her voice as her kempt hair began to unfurl like snipped strings on a violin.

"Alright, alright. Pinkie, Octavia's being a priss. Start the next question."

"She's not being any fun… 'Who lost your virginity first?'"

"GAH! Why! What sort of—I can't even fathom this!" Octavia cried out, her hair becoming more untamed as she plucked at it with her front hooves.

"You see, when we were finishing High School—"

"Stop! Answering! Him!" collapsing to the couch cushions, Octavia went limp.

Both Pinkie and Vinyl took a look at the defeated Octavia before turning their attention back to each other. "…Next question?"

"Sure! 'This question for the both of them which is better a dil—'"

Before the question was finished, Octavia sprang up and tackled the podium, locking her hooves on the single index card, ripping it up into little more then scraps. On her back on the ground, Pinkie looked up at Octavia surprised. Slowly, Octavia put the podium back up and returned to her seat, matting her hair back down and striking a stoic expression. "…Seeing as that person is done, we can proceed to the next interview questions, right?"

"Uhh… Sure. Let's see… **UltimateCCC: **'Is the rumor about you two being a couple are true?'"

"Our relationship is strictly professional."

"Yeah… professional. Not like it's by choice or nothing…"

"' How did both of you get your cutie marks?'"

"I earned it after I completed my first concerto for a show and tell day."

"I got mine when I was _wrecking _this music store up! Bucking drums, slamming guitar necks, clanging bells… Mom and dad were SO mad before they saw this beauty on my flank."

"Vinyl has the better story again!" Pinkie clapped her hooves together while Octavia rolled her eyes once more. "Well, we got one last one. And it's for you Vinyl."

"In your face Tavi!"

"' Is fancy Pants your brother?'"

"Naa, he's just so good looking like me that he could pass for it."

"Alrighty! We're all done!" Pinkie cheered.

"And it was pretty fun."

"For you…"

"Come on, Tavi, chin up." Vinyl nudged her friend over the divided between them.

"Now… for all you viewers out there, the next episode will have the Bullet Round! We're brining in not one, not two, not three, but six ponies! So come on in to see Blueblood, Breaburn, Granny Smith, Cherry Jubilee, Pipsqueak, Fleur-de-lis, Fancy Pants, and Cherilee!"

"Now… Vinyl, what's a filly-fooler again?" Octavia asked with a perked brow.

* * *

><p><strong>Now, we're going to play by some new rules for the Bullet Round. You can ask up to <span>three questions per person.<span> Just remember to PM your questions in and LEAVE a review.**

**Interviewee: Prince Blueblood, Breaburn, Granny Smith, Cherry Jubilee, Pipsqueak, Fluer-de-lis, Cherilee, Fancy Pants.**

**Interviewer: The Mane 6, CMC, the Princesses, Spike.**

**Simple as that, I assure you. See you when I see you.**


	10. Interview: Bullet Round One

The stage had been completely reorganized for today's show. The usual red couch that was placed adjacent to the podium was removed, having now eight, low sloping chairs, all of which were made to face the now much wider podium. Despite these changes, Twilight Sparkle was still behind her podium spot with her usual smile. "You're all in for a treat today, aren't you? Eight guests today; can you believe that? But, because of this we won't have time to horse around on details. So, let's not hold off on our introductions. Our first guest, Canterlot royalty – Prince Blueblood!" at her call, the proud, horned stallion strutted in and placed himself in one of the chairs. "Next, the star of Appleloosa – Breaburn! And he's joined with that wise old apple-farmer waiting – Granny Smith!" Sure enough, Breaburn, wearing his signature hat, came in with old Granny Smith clinging to his front leg.

"Shoo, Granny Smith. Ain't gonna be all that harmful for ya'," Breaburn assured his grandmother and helped her into a seat before taking his own.

"Nice to see you two. Speaking of ponies to see, we now have the queen of the Dodge Junction's cherries – Cherry Jubilee!" The red haired mare approached the stage with a jubilees demeanor and took a spot between Breaburn and Granny Smith. "Now, accompanying the little colt from Trottingham, it's Ponyville's star filly and colt teacher – Cheerilee and Pipsqueak!" the mature mare helped the spotted colt get settled into a chair before settling herself in one as well. "Last, but very much not least; we are joined by Canterlot's wealthiest and most well renowned stallion –Fancypants! Joining him is the lovely and eye catching – Fleur-de-lis!" together, the two joined the stage and took seats next to one another.

"Now, normally I would take this time to greet you all and see how you're doing… but with so many ponies here, you can imagine how long that would take," a few gave a little chuckle before Twilight carried on. "So, let's not wait all that long and bring in your interviewers. Today, you eight will be interviewed by the Mane Six; that being myself, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, and Pinkie Pie," at each of their names, each of the ponies took to the stage and placed themselves behind the widened podium. "Now, each of the questions have been distributed to whoever the question pertains to more. Is everypony ready?"

"Ready." Everypony answered in mixes of multitude.

"Alright, I'll take the first few. Pipsqueak, you have a few here from **alfalfa monster**—why are you laughing?"

Pipsqueak, holding in a little laugh, cleared his throat and fixed himself up, "Uh, nothing, nothing. Just a funny story Luna tol' me."

"Well, okay. 'Where did Luna touch you?'"

"Oh for the love of Pete!" Rainbow Dash shouted with a throw of her hooves into the air, "We're starting on that?"

"Honestly, isn't this a kid's show? I mean, there's a kid right there," Rarity added with a gesture at Pip.

"She usually touches my 'ead, she likes messing it up," Pip snickered childishly.

"Uh, right, Pip. Let's keep moving… 'How old are you, since that was your very first Nightmare Night?'"

"I'm five, Miss."

"It could be a boy, Pip. 'Why are you so small and adorable?'"

"I don' know. But thank you anyway."

"Rarity, do you want to take the next ones?" Twilight offered by drifting the cards over to her white mare friend.

"Certainly. Mrs. Cheerilee here are a few for you. 'Who is your best student?'"

"All of my students are great! Depending on the different fields of classes we take, each student shines differently. I couldn't possibly point any single out. Take Pip here. He's a star when it comes to maritime archaeology."

"Fascinating. 'Do you have a very special somepony?' Scandalous."

"No, I don't, I assure you. I'm a single mare… And I'm fine with that."

"Darling, no one is fine being single," Rarity chuckled while switching her cards around. "' You look really nice with that 80's style mane, why don't you style it like that again?'"

"I'm a teacher now. I was going through some phases back then, but I need to present myself properly to my students."

"Lovely. Applejack, you can take Granny Smith from here. She's your relative after all," handing the cards over to Applejack, the cowpony nodded and shifted through a few of them to get to the ones she needed.

"Well, Granny Smith. Got a few here fer' ya'. 'Which one of your grandchildren do you think was the most troublemaking when they were younger, Big Mac or Applejack?'"

"Oh, well, Big Macintosh was a perfect little colt; it was Applejack that we had the trouble keepin' under control. Why, I remember the time Applejack snuck inta' the boy's room at her school and-"

"Movin' on, movin' on! 'Do you make any alcoholic cider?'"

"We make that after the normal cider; it's not in high demand, so we don't make much."

"' How old are you? Speaking of that, how old is Ponyville?'"

"Ah'm old 'nough to know ya' don't ask a pony that kind of question."

"Uh, Rarity? You wanna take the next one?" Applejack offered after reading the next set.

"I already went, why not have—" but before Rarity could finish, she read the name off from the card and frowned. "Oh… Very well then," taking the questions from her hat wearing friend, she turned her attention to Blueblood. "Prince Blueblood; you have a few questions."

"Finally."

"Yes… 'You are very rude, very rude indeed! Were you brought up as a colt?'"

"Rude? How dare you, urchin! I'm a dignified—"

"Forgive me, but we're on a short time scale… 'Why were you rude to Rarity?' Oh, another good question."

"I was rude? She was the one who covered me with cake!"

"After you shielded yourself with me… 'Did you become less rude since the Gala incident?'"

"I wasn't rude at all. You just have no idea what class is."

"Come on! Breaburn's got more class then you," Applejack spat, "No offence, cous'."

"None taken." Breaburn brushed it off.

"Speakin of Breaburn, I got your questions here. 'How are you and the buffalo getting along?'"

"Right fine thanks to cousin Applejack and her pretty young friends," tilting his hat at the lot of them, they all gave a little laugh along with Applejack.

"Come on, Breaburn. No flatterin'. 'Has there been anything big going on in Appleloosa lately?'"

"Always something goin' on in Appleloosa! And thanks to the buffalo, there's even more!"

"' Who's your favorite cousin, Applejack, Big Mac or Applebloom?'"

"Shame on you for askin' that!" Breaburn chuckled, "I love each of my cousins equal and fair."

"Oh, oh, oh!" Pinkie jumped up out from behind the podium, flailing her front hooves about, "I want the next one, I want the next one!" snatching the cards away from Applejack, Pinkie turned her eyes to look at Fancypants. "Alrighty, Mr. Pants… 'Are you rich?'"

"Hm, I do have a high affluence and income… so yes; I dare say I am rich."

"' What is your life-long dream?' Mine is to hold the biggest and bestest party in _all_ of history!"

"That sounds delightful; I hope I will be getting an invite to that. As for me, my life-long dream since I was but a colt was to give everypony –rich, poor, boy, girl, big, small- all of them a chance to show just what they've got. Just look at Ms. Rarity. She's so much happier then when I first met her."

"Oh, Fancypants, you flatter me," Rarity giggled.

"Awesome and sweet! Got one more here: 'Do you do business at the castle?'"

"I sure do. What sort of business is a secret between I and the princess though," giving a low chuckle he smiled at the Mane 6.

"Okay… So… Fluttershy's turn!" Pinkie announced, pushing the cards onto the pegasus with a startling quickness.

"What? Oh… Alright…" after adjusting herself, Fluttershy cleared her throat. "This is for Fleur-de-lis… 'Why are you so skinny compared to other ponies?'"

"Luck and exercise I guess. I was lucky to be born with such a lovely body though… why let it go to waste?"

Rainbow dash narrowed her eyes at the answer before adding, "Is she saying we don't keep in—"

"L-Let's move on, please!" Fluttershy cut in quickly, fumbling the cards, "You don't seem stuck-up, why is that?'"

"I guess Fancypants rubbed off on me. I wasn't always so un-stuck-up."

"' Has Fancypants been treating you well?'"

"Always has, always will," both Fleur and Fancypants exchanged a look then started to laugh.

"I guess I'll do Cherry Jubilee," Rainbow Dash said, taking the cards from Fluttershy. "Same guy, different question. 'How did you react when Applejack left so suddenly?'"

"None too surprised, really. I knew she'd see the light at the end of the tunnel sooner or later. But, still a shame… hard to get a nice, strong mare like her everyday."

"Shucks, thanks Ms. Jubilee," Applejack thanked with a kind dip of her hat.

"Let's not get mushy, it slows down the show… 'How big is your cherry orchard?'"

"Just as big as that Apple Family's apple orchard, believe it or not."

"' Do you think your business is as successful as the Apple Family's?'"

"I'll be the first to admit that nothing can beat a good apple, not even one of my sweet, delicious, red cherries. But, I still make out just fine."

Twilight Sparkle gathered the cards up and discarded them, picking up a new batch with her horn. "Nice first run everypony. Now, we have a question that requests he or she be remained anonymous… However, because this one doesn't want to be honest with you, you have no reason to be honest with them, understood?" a chorus of nods came from the collection of interviewees. "Good. This is for everyone save Cheerilee: 'are you a virgin?'"

"Oh, Celestia why?" Rarity cursed with a dramatic throw of her front legs up.

"Ah know who asked that… guess someponies never change," Applejack mumbled to herself.

"Like it or not, it's still a question. So?" Twilight turned her attention to the interviewees.

"That is an undignified question you peasant! I see no reason why I should answer," Prince Blueblood huffed.

"Can't say I am or aren't. Lotta' crazy nights on the farm, you know?" Breaburn laughed.

"I've got three grand children, how do you think they were born?" Granny Smith said simply.

"Breaburn! Granny Smith!" Applejack scolded with a firm tone.

"I've had my share of a stallion or two… maybe even a mix of mares," Cherry Jubilee chortled with a fanning motion towards her face.

At this, Fluttershy burned a deep red and sunk behind the podium along with Applejack, "Oh… my…" they both muttered together.

"Whut's a virgin?" Pip asked with a tilt of his head.

"Nothing you need to trouble yourself with, Pip," Cheerilee reassured him.

"Please," Fleur laughed lightly, "look at me. What do you think?"

"I for one can not say," Fancypants noted with a calm adjustment of his collar, "A gentlestallion doesn't kiss and tell… Isn't that right, Ms. Rarity?"

Everpony quickly shot Rarity a surprised look as she sat there with a look that a deer would have if it was caught in headlights. "Mr. Fancypants, please. You're giving them all the wrong idea."

"Enough," Twilight called for attention once more, much to Rarity's thanks. "We now have a question for Cheerilee from **bearie**: 'Cheerilee you are best pony *pulls out ring* will you marry and make me the happiest stallion alive?'" The mane 6 –save Rainbow Dash- along with Cherry Jubilee and Fleur gave a collective 'aw' at the comment.

Cheerilee only blushed a little and cleared her throat in an attempt to collect her thoughts. "That's very flattering, but we hardly know each other. Thank you for the offer, but I'll have to say no," she explained frankly despite her giggles between words.

"That… was awkward. But whatever, let's do **Crimson Banner**'s questions," Rainbow Dash said before snatching the cards away from Twilight and looking for the first to read, "'Fancypants, you seem to be the kindest high class gentlecolt i've ever seen. Are there any others like you?'"

"Hard to say… class and edict is hard to master; but I'm sure there are a few that presents themselves proper." Fancypants explained, ignoring the scoff from Blueblood.

"' FancyPants, do you donate money to good causes?'" Rarity asked while plucking the cards away from Rainbow Dash with a glitter of her horn.

"Why of course I do. What good is money if a good percent doesn't go to help the less fortunate or to medical science?"

At that, Rarity passed the cards over to Applejack for her to take over. "' Cherry Jubilee, how are you?' That ain't too hard a question… Why can't we have more ah' these?"

"Like Bucking Bronco. Strong, energetic, but tired of getting such rough—"

"Ms. Jubilee!" Applejack snapped in surprise.

"Applejack, come on. It's all in good fun."

"A'right, a'right. 'Braeburn, how is the relationship between the cowponies and buffalo going?'"

"Better then ever! They can cook a right good stew when they got the right ingredients."

Once more, Fluttershy had the cards pushed over to her, bringing her to fumble with them as she tried to get her question together. "Uhh… 'Fleur De Lis, why is your name the national French emblem?'"

"Why is Fancypants named Fancypants? He doesn't wear any pants," she quipped in return.

"It's true, I don't," Fancypants agreed nonchalantly.

"Fair 'nough," Applejack said as she snatched the questions back, "' Granny Smith, did you ever get that new hip?'"

"Wha? No. Applejack, you know I didn't—"

"Granny, it's a question from a guest, not me."'

Taking the questions from Applejack, Rainbow Dash looked for the next question, turning her eyes to set on Pip. "' Pipsqueak, why does your voice change from a British to an American accent?'"

"Whut's an American a'ent? Or a British one?" Pip asked Cheerilee.

"Good question. I'll cover that next year," she informed him with a kind nod.

"Our next interview is **Shining**—" Before Twilight could finish reading the name, every member of the mane 6 groaned with anguish.

"Not him!" Rainbow Dash whined angrily.

"-**Shadow1965**… Now come on girls, let's give him the benefit of the doubt."

Begrudgingly, Applejack took the questions, sighing all the while. "Fine… Benefit of the doubt. Breaburn, yer' up firs'. 'Is it true that you and Pinkie Pie are that hot and passionate couple I heard about?' For the love of—" cringing her nose, Applejack slammed the question down on the podium.

"Please Twilight!" Rarity started to beg, "Can we skip this pony?"

"No. Shiningshadow1965 and one other person have all the questions we need to wrap this up. Do you want a longer show in lieu of this?"

A collective groan came from them but they all agreed on continuing. "Breaburn, yer' answer?"

"Nope. Can't say we are. Haven't seen much of 'er since they went back home anyway."

"' Have you or have not argued with AppleJack on which apple pie is better tasting?'"

Suddenly Breaburn became stern faced as he took his hat off and put it to his chest. "Sir. All apple pie is good apple pie… ta' argue 'bout it would be a crime 'gainst nature." Both Granny Smith and Applejack nodded in reply, muttering a short 'amen'.

"' Is it true that you have sexual feelings for Twilight Sparkle?' Oh fer'—"

"Again I gotta say nope. She sure is a pretty filly, but not my type."

"Thank you Breaburn," Twilight gave him a smile and gestured Applejack to go on.

"Granny Smith. Next three 're fer' you…' I heard you were the centerfold of playcolt magazine is this true?'" a collective gag was summoned from the males and a few of the girls at the mental picture, but it was quickly suppressed.

"Well, in my youth I—"

"Next question! I don' need ta' hear this!" Applejack quickly intervened, getting support from Breaburn nodding to the idea, "' When you were younger sexier mare at the time how many stallions you had?' This is sick!"

"Ah' can't listen ta' this!" Breaburn agreed as he desperately tried to flatten his ears.

"Well, was about—"

"Next one! 'If you got your hip fixed what will do after?' Thank Celestia…" both the Apples gave a sigh of relief.

"Ah'd help Applejack an' Big Macintosh with the tree bucking."

"Great, we could use it. Now then, anyone want to take Cherry Jubilee?" Applejack asked with a scan around the podium at the rest of her friends. None of them took a jump at it, so she shrugged it off and continued on. "Alright, Ms. Jubilee, I'll do yers'. 'I was around the 80's how come I didn't meet you then... tu es a miner bien boneto.'"

"Probably because you might stay away from the parts of the wilderness I set camp in. It's rough out there, too rough for a cherry like you," Cherry Jubilee joked.

Applejack snickered herself before fixing to read the next question. "' If I ask you out on a date seniorita Jubilee Wii you accept?' Boy sure gets around…"

"Play in the rodeos and let's see what you're made of. Only stallion for me is one that can ride like a pro and rope like one too."

"Fair 'nough. 'A sexy mare lie yourself what kind of flower you like?'"

"Nothing beats a fresh cherry blossom. Sure, not really a flower, but they're still the prettiest thing I've ever seen, all told."

"Okay Applejack, I'll take the next one…" Fluttershy informed her cowpony friend while taking the next card. "Oh, Pip, it's for you. 'What is your favorite x-men and why?'"

"…What's an X-Men?"

"I think it's like the X-Manes," Rainbow Dash said.

"Oh! Then uhh… I like Gambit!"

"' Have you played the video game Soul Calibur and pick Cervantes because he's a pirate captain?'"

"I wun't to… Princess Luna plays it when I come o'er. But she says it's a big pony game…"

"And it is Pip, it is," Twilight agreed.

"' What is your relationship to Princess Luna?'"

"We play toge'er a lot. But since my bed time is close to when she wakes up, we don' get mu' time…"

"I'll go ahead and take Fleur-de-lis too…" Fluttershy took the cards once more and readied to read seeing that her nerves hadn't been lost yet. "' What is your favorite alcoholic beverage?'"

"Fleur-de-lis brand wine," as if from nowhere, Fleur produced a tall bottle of red wine with a light hue of pink magic lacing around it. "It's the only wine for—"

"Fleur," Twilight interrupted in a stern tone, "You and Fancypants both agreed not to endorse products on the show."

"Of course, sorry," Fleur apologized quickly and put the bottle back where it came from.

"' Is it true you are Fancy Pants daughter?'"

"How old do you think I am?" Fancypants interjected with an unfamiliar frown.

"How young do you think _I _am?" Fleur added while giving a quick pose and stroke of her mane.

"Oh, please. Let's not fight… Let's just move on. 'If modeling wasn't your calling then what else you could be doing for a living?'"

"I was offered a teaching job at Ponyville some time ago, but Fancypants needed me and –well- who could say no to that?" Fleur gave a little chuckle as she gestured over at Fancypants, who had started to clean his monocle while holding a charming smile.

With her horn's hue encasing the cards, Twilight took hold of them once more. "I'll take the next one. Ms. Cheerilee is up: 'Is it true that at ibe time that you looked so sexy in your leg warmers?'"

"Well, everyone looked good in legwarmers back then… Not really when I think about it," Cheerilee chuckled as she recalled her old attire.

"' What other job you had before you were teaching at ponyville?'"

"For a little while, I worked at Sugarcube Corner baking cakes. That… wasn't for me."

"Cheerilee baking? Isn't that a thought," Twilight pondered, "Anyway. 'Between Cherry Jubilee, Fluer-de-lis and you what special talent you have to get my attention?'"

"The ego on this pony…" Applejack grumbled offhandedly.

"Hmm… I guess compared to those two I don't have much," Cheerilee admitted in a slight laugh.

Both Fleur and Cherry Jubilee smiled at the complement and urged Cheerilee on. "You are too kind, Cheerilee," Rarity graciously cut in while taking the cards away from Twilight. "Never the less, it's Fancypants' turn. 'Is it true you own everything in canterlot?'"

"Well I don't own the castle…" Fancypants joked.

"Oh go on Fancypants. 'Is there anything left you don't own.?'"

"Owning everything isn't my goal. What would I do with everything once I had it? Honestly, it's much more rewarding to see what others have in lieu of muddling around over my own."

"' Is it true under that posh demeanor that you curse like a teamster truck driver?'"

"I dare say not. Mother raised a gent, and a gent is what she had. I would never have my tongue spout vulgarity."

"Always such a gentlecolt. Speaking of which, time for a more uncivil colt; Prince –and I use prince loosely- Blueblood. 'Have you ever heard of being. More respectively towards any mares?' A fine question."

"First, your grammar is horrid. Second, I am familiar with being respectable to mares… mares of class."

"When a no talent so called cousin of the princess is so bratty and so dense that he should treated Rarity like a queen. Instead of a thing?'"

"That… that wasn't even a question!"

"No… but it holds water in my opinion. ' I despise you since your rudeness towards seniorita Rarity I challenge you to a duel do you accept?'"

"I—"

"Oh no!" Twilight cut in with a slam of her hooves to the podium. "I've allowed inappropriate questions, gross imagery, and private information on this show; but there will be no violence on my stage, got it?" Twilight said firmly.

No pony made a single objection or a sound against her. "Good… I think it's time for one final interviewer. **Lordesslight **will be our final round off. Rarity, will you do the honors?" Twilight offered.

"Gladly, Twilight. Once more, it's for you Blueblood. 'Why you such as douche?'"

"Oh! Sucker punch and right to the point!" Rainbow Dash cheered.

"I am not a—whatever. I am a—"

"Let us move on. 'How'd you get your cutie mark?'"

"I was born with it, thank you very much."

"Why am I not surprised…" Rarity quipped before setting her eyes and the cards on Applejack. "Applejack, it is Breaburn's questions."

"Hope it goes better 'den the last set…" Applejack said with some worry as she took the cards. "' first, big fan!' Look't that, cous', ya' got a fan."

"Now that's jus' flatterin'!" Breaburn dipped his hat politely with a little modesty.

"' What's it like living in Appleloosa?'"

"Dream come true. Ain't no place in all of Equestria better then ol' _Appleloosa_!" Breaburn said, giving particular stress on the name of his town.

"That weren't so bad. Twilight, you take the next one," Applejack offered the few remaining cards to Twilight who graciously took them with her magic.

"It's Pip's turn. 'I know Luna is your favorite princess, but do you like Celestia?' Who wouldn't? Princess Celestia is—" Twilight began to say, only to be stopped as she felt everyone giving her silencing stares.

"I sure do. She lets me in the ca'tle early when Luna invites me o'er."

"How sweet; and so like the Princess. 'why'd you pick a pirate as your costume?'"

"What costume?" Pipsqueek answered honestly.

"Uh… N-Never mind," Twilight quickly dismissed before drifting the questions over to Applejack again.

"Huh? Oh, Granny Smith's up. 'Is Granny smith really your name?'"

"Yes, yes it is deary. Fits more now that Ah'm old, but back in ma' youth, they called me Anny Smith since ah' didn't look much granny to 'em."

"' I'm guessing your still mad at flim and flam, am I correct?' I sure am!"

"And ah' am too. Flimflammers tried ta' rob us blind!"

"Please, no yelling…" Fluttershy chimed in after her long silence. "I'll take the next one…" taking the cards over to her side with a guiding wing, Fluttershy looked the next question over. "Ms. Cheerilee. 'Do you have a special somepony?'"

"No, not yet. I'm not really looking for one either… I'm content with my current life style, really."

"' How's it like being a teacher?'"

"Very well phrased. And it's an interesting job to say the least… never a dull moment to be sure."

"That's wonderful. If nopony minds, I'll take the next one too," with no objections, Fluttershy went onto the next question. "Fleur-de-lis, 'what's up with the poses?'"

"Canterlot is filled with photographers; you can never be too alert."

"Fluttershy, dear," Rarity said while plucking the single remaining card from her winged friend, "let's let Rainbow Dash or Pinkie take the final one, shall we?"

Fluttershy nodded her agreement and joined the others in looking the rainbow pony and pink one searchingly. "I'll just let Pinkie take this one…" Rainbow Dash submitted, letting the card be given to Pinkie.

"Thank, RD. Alright, final one is Fancypants! 'What's a fancy stallion like yourself do for entertainment?'"

"Parties, taking in a show, the usual affair, really."

"' Do you still stay in touch with Rarity?'"

"But of course. Ms. Rarity is a star business partner. I've never seen such lovely designs since I took a peek at the Princesses' wardrobe."

"On that note," Twilight took a deep sigh and partly collapsed on the podium, "We're done… And altogether? It wasn't all that bad," everypony chattered an agreement, excluding Blueblood while Twilight fixed herself back up. "That all said and done, we have to clean up for the next show."

"Who'll be up next?" Pinkie asked excitedly.

"Funny you ask, Pinkie. Because up next is you."

"Yes!" Pinkie tossed her hooves in the air and started to cheer as confetti sprayed out behind her as her legs went up into the air.

* * *

><p><strong>And…we're…done! Celestia that was hard and long… But, hopefully you all enjoyed it. I'm dreading for this to happen again… But it'll be some-ways-away. Until then, we have a show to make. Just remember to PM your questions in and LEAVE A REVIEW of what you think:<strong>

**Interviewee: Pinkie Pie**

**Interviewer: Rainbow Dash, The Cakes, Octavia, Mayer.**

**Sound good? Good… Now, I have a list of people that are left to be done. Feel free to browse it and post what you think:**

**Sapphire Shores**

**Cinnamon Twist**

**Silver Spoon**

**Diamond Tierra**

**Alley Ways**

**-The Cakes**

**-CMC**

**-Discord**

**-Flim and Flam**

**-Gilda**

**-Spike**

**?Derpy Hooves**

**-Wonderbolts**

**?-Big Mac**

**Zecora**

**Bon-Bon**

**Mayer**

**Lyra**

**?Dr. Hooves**

**Filthy Rich**

**?-Parents**

**?Iron Will**


	11. Interview: Pinkie Pie

It took some time, but Twilight had returned the stage to its former appearance with only one couch and a single podium. She took in a calming breath as she made the last few adjustments to the viewing stage. "After the craziness that was the bullet round, we've opted to bring things down a little…" Twilight said. At that moment, a cannon's loud boom exploded across the stage with a rain of confetti. "…Or not. Fillies and colts –Pinkie Pie!" she introduced as a poofy, pink pony bounced out to the center stage while the rain of confetti was still fresh.

"Hiiiiii everypony!" Pinkie greeted with an ecstatic wave to the audience.

"Welcome back to the show," Twilight gestured for her pink friend to take a seat, which she quickly took to, "so, tell me: what's it like to be sitting there for a change instead of being behind the podium?"

"Oh-ho, silly Twilight. You can't ask me questions, only the interviewer and index card-stuff can!" Pinkie giggled.

"Right you are Pinkie. And for today, your interviewer is—" Before Twilight could finish, a blurring rainbow form whizzed passed her before settling beside the podium.

Rainbow Dash smirked at the two ponies before pushing Twilight away from the podium slowly. "Rainbow Dash; ready and accounted for," she introduced herself.

Taking her cue to leave, Twilight moved off of the stage and left her friends to handle the interview. "No need to pick at details, let's just pump this out. First up is **DeusExfreak**: 'How does one farm rocks?'"

"You push the rocks into a pile, a big pile, then you put them in a bag, a burlap sack preferably, THEN you put them in, one at a time usually unless you're in a hurry; THEEEEEEN you tie up the bag –or sack- and put it in the wagon to be brought to town to be sold!"

"…Pinkie that sounds boring…"

"TOTALLY BORING! But –meh- it's a living."

"Next is **BlackShock95**'s few. 'OMAHGAWD PINKIE! CAN YOU COME OVER AND PLAY AND WE CAN HAVE A PARTY? I have sasparilla!'"

"I can always go for a party! And a sarsaparilla!"

"Pinkie, we're in the middle of a show… You can go after. 'how do you keep so happy? you dont do DRUGS do you?'"

"It's easy! You just forget that there's anything bad in the world and just focus on the smallest itty-bitty-tinny-winny good thing you see, than EXPLODE at how great it is! Also crack is whack; there's a reason they call it dope; and smoking? You joking?"

"Pinkie! We're not a public service announcement… Are we…? Nah… 'can i sample your cupcakes?'"

"Sure! My cupcakes are for eeee_eevery _body!"

"' why dont you keep your hair straight? its awesome like that'"

"It never wants to stay down… It just LOVES to be bouncy and springy; like me!"

"' can you break your fourth wall to give me a hug?' The fourth wall?"

"Psh! Fourth Wall? What Fourth Wall? That crazy talk… _crazy_…" Pinkie denied with shifty glances around her.

"Uh, right… I'm just pulling the next one Pinkie. **Pyrocatboy**'s up to the bat now: 'Have you heard the rumors that Vinyl Scratch and Octavia are dating?'"

"Heard it? HAH! I've seen it!"

From the audience came a sharp shout of: "Lies and slander!" from a certain grey pony.

"Octavia, zip it!" Rainbow Dash warned into the audience. "Anyway… 'Have you talked to Deadpool recently?'"

"Wade came by last week for some cupcakes. He loves his blueberries, let me tell you."

"Deadpool? Wa—You know what? Its better I don't know… I'll just pull the next person. **Taz2723** has one: 'Is it true that you perfected the cuppin?'"

"Shhh_hhhhhh…_ It's supposed to be a secret… And yes."

"What's a cupp—Oh whatever…lets just do **alfalfa monster**'s quest—Why are you laughing?"

Sure enough, Pinkie was curled up on the couch in a fit of hysteric laughter. "I-I'm sorry Dashie…" Pinkie apologized through hindered breath as she struggled to slow her laughter, "It's just an… an old joke."

"Geez… First Luna then Pip… this must be a _really_ good joke. 'How does your mane stay poofy?'"

"Fluttershy makes me this great conditioner… plus I think it's reactive to my positive attitude or something."

"' What do you do when you aren't baking goods or throwing parties?'"

"Walking rounds through the town to see if anyone needs a smile; or thinking up new jokes."

"' What fo you think about Discord? Do you LIKE LIKE him?' Yuk…"

"If wasn't such a jerk he'd be pretty cool… I mean –hey- anyone that likes chocolate rain can't be a total monster."

"You kinda have a point… stupid as it is. **QuickSilverPaul **is our next questioner. 'Pinkie, what is your opinion on the laws of physics?'"

"You need to believe in something, right? It makes people feel safe, so it's pretty cool… but still boring."

"' Did Octavia get the results of the blood test back yet?'"

"I don't know…" turning to the audience, Pinkie produced a megaphone from what seems to be the couch cushions, "HEY! OCTAVIA-!"

"NO!" Octavia shouted back from the muddle of the audience.

"Well, there's your answer," tossing the megaphone aside, she smiled to the audience.

"' Now, this could cause negative memories to reemerge depending on your answer, have you read Cupcakes? Goes for RD too, if she's there.'" For a moment after the question, the two mares locked eyes with each other silently.

Suddenly, the silence was shattered with both of them bursting into fits of laughter. "Oh… oh yeah. We read it," Rainbow Dash managed to get out.

"Yeah. And it's hilarious!"

"I know, right? I've never read something so ridiculous!" together they both rounded out there laughter. "Anyway, anyway. Let's read the next few from **Meowth's Toon Dragon**: 'Do you think there could be any dish you could make or HAVE made that would make Rainbow Dash throw up? If so, we want DETAILS what dish it was and where Rainbow Dash blew chunks! Hell if ya can do it on set, that'd be even funnier!'"

"I remember she wasn't that pleased with my first attempt at making a chimicherrychanga. But, rethinking it, doing it under ten minutes of baking was probably a red flag already…"

"Yeah… let's not relive that," Rainbow Dash mumbled while pining at her own belly.

"Okie-dokie-loki!"

"' Pinkie Pie, have you ever gotten so buzzed and hyper you've done something that's gotten you banned from any place in Equestria?'"

"…I didn't want to go to the skate arena anyway…" Pinkie pouted.

"Yeah, that's the reason; it hat nothing to do with you burning a permanent groove into the ice… 'Pinkie Pie, have you ever gotten so hungry you tried to eat your tail since it looks so much like cotton candy?'"

"I'm too well fed for me ever to get _that _hungry."

"' Pinkie Pie, is it true you can eat jalapeno peppers through your nostrils? If so, will you show us all?'"

"Well, you can only eat through your mouth… so nah."

"**Maiko2853** is our next questioner-thing. 'Do you have an addiction to partying?'"

"…It's true! I do!" Pinkie cried as tears flowed out from her eyes.

"Pinkie! Pinkie!" Rainbow Dash called, "stop crying! We're supposed to be having fun… buck up."

Instantly, Pinkie Pie's tears halted and she smiled. "Alrighty."

"Anyway… 'If dragons were invade equestria tomorrow, what would you do?'"

"Bake… bake like the wind. Dragons have _big_ appetites… And invasion equals a lot of big dragons with huge tummies."

"' Do you think Rainbow Dash is pudgy? I mean, she does have a rather prominant pot belly.' P-Pudgy? I'm not pudgy!"

"Meh…" Pinkie simply shrugged.

"Meh? Meh! Come on Pinkie!"

"Dashie, aren't we supposed to keep going?"

"But… Fine, whatever. 'During the incident in Apploosa, you tried to use a song and dance number to get both sides to stop fighting. But are you aware of the hystory behind the dress you used for that musical number.'"

"Yeah, totally. Granny Pie gave it to me as a gift from her years in the Wild West… She didn't say what she used it for, but she said it was a _lot_ of fun."

"Finally, last one. It's **daniboy95**: 'Pinkie do you live on rent at the Cakes or did they adopt you? If neither, where do you live?'"

"It's not all together rent. I help them in the shop in exchange for my room. I guess that's sorta-kinda rent; but I don't _really _pay anything."

"Wow… this one was easy," Rainbow Dash admitted.

"Yeah, completely."

"You think the next pony will have the same luck?"

"Hmm… nope!"

"Yeah, I thought as much… Anyway, who is up next time?" rifling through a few cards, Rainbow Dash found the one with the next interviewee's name. "Huh… Cool."

"Twenty percent cool?" Pinkie hinted with a wink towards the audience.

"Wha? I guess? It's Twilight."

"Twilight! This is gonna be great!"

* * *

><p><strong>Alright… I thought I was pretty clear around the first chapter; apparently not. Look, I like things to be free and breezy as well as fairly lenient… but I must point this out. This is a KID'S story. The rules change for the special guests slightly, but for the main set, the questions must stay PG-13 and down for the time being. Yes, I'm being a wet blanket right now… but it's only for now.<strong>

**Now, enough poking and prodding at a dead subject, let's get to the meat:**

**Interviewee: Twilight Sparkle**

**Interviewer: Trixie, Celestia, Luna, Spike, Pinkie Pie, Discord.**

**Now this should be fun… See you in the next piece.**


	12. Interview: Twilight Sparkle

It was a first on the stage; no one was behind the podium at all. Instead, Twilight Sparkle, who had usually tended to the intro from behind her podium, had instead sat herself down on the red couch with a less then unnerved smile. "Welcome everypony to the show… Normally I'd be your host and would be behind my podium, but, as it turns out, I'm up for an interview today…" she explained in a half anxious laugh.

In the midst of her nervous words, she failed to notice a young dragon moving out from the darkness of the backstage and settling himself behind the podium; with a little help from a step ladder that he had dragged in behind him. Grabbing the cards in one of his claws, he clacked them against the face of the podium to gain Twilight's attention. "Hey Twilight," Spike greeted.

"Spike? You're interviewing me?"

"Yeah, I know, right? It's been forever since I've been on stage… looks a lot different from behind this podium," Spike mused to no one in particular.

"Well, it's a lot more uncomfortable to be sitting in this couch…"

"Don't worry about it, we'll just breeze through these questions and get you back behind your podium," Spike reassured her.

"Thanks Spike. I can always count on you."

"Then let's get started… First interview questions are from **ponymanxx7**: 'What's the most embarrassing stunt you pulled by accident while performing a spell?' I think I know that one…"

"Oh yeah. I remember. Without a doubt it would have to be the time I messed up on a Window Materialization spell. It was supposed to make a window appear on a wall –much like the name implies. However, I gave it a _little _too much power…"

"She turned the entire Canterlot School building into transparent walls. You could see ponies going to the bathroom, skipping classes, and the gym ponies in the stables."

"Yeah…" Twilight chuckled with a light blush at the recollection, "I got in some trouble for that… But Princess Celestia was more impressed that I was able to even do that; so I guess it paid off… in some way that is."

"' Would you mind telling me what the heck made you take part in the fanfic "Molestia"?'"

"Let me be perfectly clear; the works of fans about us are not factual. The are merely borrowing our appearance and names for their own use. Now, yes, we are given royalties to these—"

"Twilight, Twilight! We can't really talk about business on the show; remember?"

"Oh, right. Thank you, I nearly forgot."

"' added that nightmare moon didn't happen, what do you think your life would be like if you never moved from canterlot to ponyville?'"

"Honestly? I would've probably continued my training in Canterlot under Princess Celestia and remained much more cloistered in my own work."

"I like you better this way either way. You're a lot more open to ponies. 'Purple's a color!'"

"It certainly is a color; it certainly is…"

"So far so good."

"That's how these usually start, Spike. Who's next?"

"**Aceman88**; and they ask: 'To get the most obvious out of the way, why is it that you haven't mention once that you had a brother or any sibling at all? Are you ashamed of him or any of your family since you don't talk about them much?'"

"Because I don't start my greetings as 'hello, I'm Twilight Sparkle. I have an elder brother that has work that keeps him away from me months at a time. Want some pie?'"

"Twilight, you don't keep pie—"

"It was a dramatization."

"I don't think that's how dramatization works."

"It's a figure of dramatization. Either way, Pinkie never talks about her sisters and I never talk about my brother; no real problem I see with that."

"' Where are you most ticklish? If she refuses to answer, tickle her to find out, and if she does, tickle there to confirm it.'"

"That's fairly private… but I've heard far more personal questions on this show. I'm very ticklish on the back of my hind-legs. Spike could vouch for that."

"If I ever want something, I just tickle her there."

"Yeah, we need to talk about that after the show…"

"Sure, sure. 'Did you raise Spike yourself, including changing diapers, or did someome else?'"

"Princess Celestia actually took care of Spike shortly after he hatched until I was old enough to care for him myself… That was roughly five years ago."

"' Do you have thoughts of violently attacking Pinkie Pie?'"

"I've had my share of thoughts of Pinkie after her repetitive chaos. But I'd never act on hurting her intentionally… she's one of my best friends."

"' Why do you think Celestia was only mad at you for having a late report and not the fact that you had the entire town fighting to the death over a stupid doll? I would be peeved with the latter more than the former or is Celestia okay with ponies killing each other?'"

"Partly it was due to me not seeing or thinking everything straight for some time during that whole insanity. And Smarty Pants isn't a stupid doll. How would you feel if I called your favorite stuffed animal stupid? Seems pretty inconsiderate of you to say on that whole question…"

"Twilight, you're the one who's always saying that we can't fight with the interviewers on this show."

"You're right again Spike, sorry. Please, continue."

"' Your ultimate solution for saving everypony from a future disature was stopping time, a fate many would consider to be worse than death. I'm just asking is there anything wrong with your mental health to consider such a horrible solution and have you ever gone to a psychiatrist?'"

"Perhaps it was that I wasn't clear on the type of time spell I was planning on using. You see, I had no intention of permanently stopping time, only putting Ponyville into a stasis state. While placing the village into a temporary stasis during what I thought was going to be a dangerous time the danger would just pass over us. After which I'd remove the spell so time would continue normally. Admittedly not the most optimal plan, but from my point of view we were running out of possible options. Now what about you? Perhaps it's you that needs to go to a mental hospital for thinking that my thoughts were not planned out and in fact dangerous to—"

"Again, Twilight we can't argue with the people."

"Sorry… again. Please Spike, continue."

"Well, okay; but geeze, you're having more trouble then Trixie was… **whatisname** is next: 'How many books have you read?'"

"Well over ten hundred books; and that's not counting all of the pamphlets, scrolls, letters, documents, and culinary texts I've read through. In my life, I've lived in two different libraries, so it would be forgone that I would have read through countless regales of history, fiction, theory, and so on."

"' I've noticed that you and the others aren't sending friendship reports much anymore, why?'"

"It doesn't pay for us to rehash the same lessons to the princess every time they come up. We should only send a report when we come across a new lesson entirely. The fact that we aren't sending many reports anymore could be interpreted as that we're finally understand the wholeness of friendship itself… Oh! Spike, send a princess a letter on what I just said after the show!" Twilight ordered with a new found pleasure.

"I'll get right on that when we get home. 'If you were stranded on a desert island and the only thing you had with you was a book, what would it be?'"

"'The Daring Do Unofficially-Official Survival Handbook: Volume Five- Deserted Islands' without a doubt."

"' What is your take on muffins vs. cupcakes?' Hmm… Cupcakes in my opinion."

"I'd have to agree with you on that. Muffins are better in the morning while cupcakes are a great compliment to any meal."

"' If I asked you out on a date, would you accept?'"

"Is asking somepony out on dates through an interview a new tactic these days?"

"I don't know… Kinda looks like it," Spike shrugged.

"Never the less, I would have to say no. Nothing against you, but for the time being, dates cut into my studies."

"You could always take a—"

"Next interview set, Spike," Twilight instructed.

"Whatever you say. **DeadLight63 **asks: 'would you say Spike is like a son, or a little brother?'"

"He'll always be like my son… no matter how childish he acts sometimes," Twilight jabbed with a giggle.

"Thanks Twilight… You kinda-sorta feel like a mom to me too." Spike returned, forcing a short 'aw' from the audience. "But l-let's move on. 'What is it like being the protege of the Princess?'"

"Very rewarding. It is the greatest honor I could ever imagine. I am treated to private tomes of magic, unlimited access to the royal library; It can't possibly be any better!"

"' What would you do if you were banished from Ponyville?'"

"…Go home? In the long run, it wouldn't be all too bad. And when I think about it, my old library was much larger then my current one. And as long as I can still stay in contact with my friends, it isn't too hard loss. However, if I can no longer be in contact with my friends, that would be a far greater loss."

"' Do you ever feel overwhelmed in your studies?' She probably doesn't, but I sure get overwhelmed with _her _studying…"

"At times I get a little overwhelmed, but that only happens when I get weighed down with obligations. But, normally I keep everything orderly so I can keep to a clean work schedule."

"' When your friends are upset, they turn to you for advice. Who do you turn to when you're upset?'"

"Spike of course. He's always willing to offer me some of his time. Or if it's a monumental problem, I send a letter to the princess for her reassurance or support. She usually acts promptly in those cases."

"Let's do **Maiko2853** now. 'What was your relationship like with Spike before moving to Ponyville?'"

"I regret to say not that good. I was very demanding and pressuring with him… But that's in the past, really."

"' There have been some rumors going around that say Princess Celestia is a sexual deviant and she has earned the nickname, Princess Molestia. What are your thoughts on the situation?'"

"I don't care for it, I do not indorse it, and I am furthermore displeased by these accusations! Princess Celestia is a kind, gentle, and dignified mare. It's the individuals who support these outrageous claims that're the real—"

"Calm down, Twilight!" Spike cut in.

"Huh? Oh, right. Wow, I'm really on edge today… I think there's something up with this couch."

"Should we replace it?"

"I'll put in an order for a new one after my interview…"

"Alright, then let's move on. 'Have you come up with any concrete theories as to how the "Pinkie Sense" actually works?'"

"I'll figure it out sooner or later… It's only a matter of time. But I've come to the conclusion that it may have to do with a chemical reaction mixed with latent static charges drawn to Pinkie's body… but that's not very sound in of itself, obviously."

"' Are you as pudgy as Rainbow Dash?'"

"Dash would have a cow if she heard you say she was pudgy," Twilight snickered, "And I don't think I'm that heavy… Although I could always get out a little more. But who has time?"

"' Do you know the history behind the Alfalfa Monster incident that keeps being mentioned?'"

"I wish I did! It sounds like a really funny story. But I haven't had the chance to ask the princesses about it."

"Okay, because of how big this next one is, we're just doing this one and one more."

"Sounds good to me. Fire away."

"**Kiue Jin**has this… very wordy… thing to say. 'Dear Lady Twilight,

I have heard about your studies into friendship and I will admit that I approve of your efforts. However due to the peaceful nature of the world around us, there is a vital field of research into the very nature of friendship that you cannot begin to work on.

The bonds of friendship forged and tested by fire and blood.

It is often said that the strongest bonds of friendship are those that survive being tested by true tragic disaster. I'm not speaking of something like a ruined party either.

I mean more along the lines one group of ponies attacking and burning ponyville to the ground along with anypony unfortunate enough to be caught in the flames for whatever reason they had for doing it.'"

"Well put and well phrased. Is there a question to all this?"

"' So my question for you is: How does it feel, knowing that unless something truly drastic occurs to change the very nature of the world, your life's work will be nothing more then an shadow of what it could be?

That no matter how hard you try deep inside the very core of your being you will know that your work will be the one thing worse then tardy; It will be incomplete and not handed in?'"

"Well, I wouldn't say it's incomplete or even a shadow of hat it could be. It's just a compendium of what I am able to find out without bringing physical conflict into the equation. I am perfectly fine with what I am able to learn over what I am unable to learn. To even focus on the matter of missing out on 'fire and blood' would be silly of me. Honestly. That's something a crazy person would worry about. Friendship isn't something that can be made better through blood, that only reshapes what sort of friendship you're listed under. And in my opinion, the sort of friendship I am able to study is a perfectly pure sort."

"Way to go!" Spike cheered with a clap of his claws. "That was amazingly put!"

"Not really, but thank you all the same."

"' But I wouldn't worry about it. I'm sure failing to hand in a vital piece of homework wouldn't haunt you for the rest of your days. Princess Celestia is really understanding like that.

Also, is there any truth to the rumors that you have a crush on Princess Luna? '"

"That's a ridiculous thought!" Twilight said with a growing blush, "I mean, she's—And Celestia—so… J-Just no!"

"Last one, last one. It's a single one from **DeusExfreak**: 'How do you feel about being interviewed by Trixie?'"

"I guess it wouldn't be too bad," Twilight shrugged, slowly losing her previous discomfort, "I interviewed her and it didn't go _too _bad, so it would probably work in reverse."

"That wraps up yours. And you know what? I like being behind the podium," Spike admitted.

"Don't get too used to it, because I peeked ahead and saw you're the next interviewee," Twilight taunted playfully.

At this, Spike immediately darkened and slumped behind the podium, "Jinxed it…"

* * *

><p><strong>I think I'm losing my touch… I don't know. Should I give this up? Stop while I'm ahead? Maybe… But I probably won't! I'm having too much fun.<strong>

**Anywho, it's time for the special guests: you know how this works? Anything goes. You can ask anything from our first special guest: Spike.**

**Interviewee: Spike**

**Interviewer: Twilight, Celestia, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Sweetie Belle.**

**Who will be the next special guest? Who knows! Well, I do… but still.**

**Have fun, read up, PM YOUR QUESTIONS, leave a REVIEW, and just enjoy yourselves…**


	13. NOTE: I'M BACK!

**BUCK! Where have I been?! Oh right, Fimfiction… ANYWAY! I'm back here now that I see that I've still got it. So… Welcome me back and be ready for my fire to restart!**

**I'm going to start updating all of my stories one by one now while still going to FiMfiction to do my thing there. Anyway, nice to be back, looking forward to doing my thing.**

**And I will be placing an update tomorrow, so don't report me too soon... Just letting you all know I'm back.**


End file.
